Semper Fi Santa
by nise7465
Summary: A Christmas short for my readers. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter One

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

A/N: A very Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates. Lots of things going on in my RL world, but my DD dangled this prompt in front of me and Edward just wouldn't shut up. This one is short and sweet, drabble style chapters; not a ton of them, but I hope you enjoy. Not beta'd, so I'm owning it. Mistakes? My fault.

To my Impact readers… I write something every day. There have been some technical difficulties that must be sorted out, but know that I hope to have something for you soon. In the mean time, I bring you Semper Fi Santa

* * *

Edward Masen tugged at the collar of his dress blues. Trembling fingers fidgeted and fussed, pulling the hem of his sleeve down over the stark white glove, adjusting the smooth white belt. It seemed to take forever to get it just so. Ever the U.S. Marine, Masen stood tall and adjusted his cover.

This was his first "mission" since he'd set foot on American soil, and while his presence had only been summoned in hopes that people would open their hearts and their pocketbooks, ensuring that children who were less fortunate had gifts to open on Christmas morning, held as much importance as any objective on the battlefield.

It had been so long since he'd donned the uniform that signified his service to country. Hell, it had been a long time since he'd worn any sort of formal dress and the retired Staff Sergeant felt woefully out of his element.

Retired.

He scoffed when glanced at the reflection in the mirror. That was what they'd called it when they shipped him home in a wheelchair, the other members of his unit in caskets.

Permanent Disability—Retired.

It mattered not that he could take down a target at five-hundred yards, nor that he had been fully rehabilitated and was more physically fit than he'd been during his years of active service. Once the Physical Evaluation Board made their decision, a service man's fate was cast in stone. The VA Schedule for Rating Disabilities didn't make any exceptions in the absence of one's foot or any part thereof. Make it nearly an entire leg, you were pretty much fucked.

The hardest part of the whole thing was that they'd shipped his unit home without him. He'd lain in a military hospital in Germany being waited on hand and foot and they'd flown in a military cargo plane, each in a casket draped with Old Glory. He'd wanted nothing more in those early days than to join them wherever they'd gone. Musta been heaven, he figured, because he was certain he'd been thrust into Hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Two

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

"Hurry up you guys, we're gonna be late!"

Rosalie and Alice McCarty flew down the stairs, giggling and whispering like only preteen girls could do. Rose at ten was lithe and lean, already looking more woman than little girl, and eight year old Alice, was...well, Alice. Loud and boisterous like her daddy had been, but bearing no physical resemblance to the man whose absence left a gaping wound at the heart of their little family, despite the fact that over four years had passed.

More than four years since she'd opened that door to the two Marines—decked out in their blues, pants creased razor sharp, black shoes gleaming like glass.

It seemed funny later, the things that crossed Bella's mind during those moments of extreme duress, but they were what registered as her body dropped to the floor; the gloved hands belonging to the messenger of Emmett's death, easing her limp body to the hard wood and cradling her head as she wept.

She knew.

He'd missed their scheduled good night the evening before and it took a million excuses to get the girls tucked into bed, "Internet is probably down, he's out on a mission, Daddy has an important job keeping us all safe." She'd explained it away that night like she had a dozen times before during this deployment.

Yet, she knew.

Before the dog began barking, before she glanced into the driveway and saw that government car.

She knew.

Before she ever laid eyes on the Marine in his Blues or the chaplain, clutching The Bible at his side. The other half of her heart had ceased beating hours before the U.S. Marines sent someone to deliver the news and somehow, she knew.

Almost the moment it had happened, she knew.

Turning at the sound of wheels clattering on the hardwood floors, Bella smiled, a genuine smile that no amount of heartache could dim. Three and a half year old Jasper flew round the corner in his posterior walker, his blue eyes bright as the sky and his blonde hair a crazy mass of curls. "Mama, mama! We see Santa today?"

"If we don't hurry up, he'll be on his way back to the North Pole. Let's get our coats on."

Bella wrestled her preschooler's stiff limbs into his jacket, while the girls tugged on their Wellies and grabbed their umbrellas. They hadn't had a white Christmas since Emmett had died and it didn't look like this holiday would be the exception. Still, a damp chill hung in the air and the last thing she could afford was a house full of sick kids and a week's absence from work.

Esme Platt was a gem of an employer, and the young widow was grateful for the bookstore owner's generous nature, but Bella struggled to keep up with their bills pulling a forty hour week and she could ill afford an unexpected absence, no matter how understanding her employer might be.

Thankfully, there'd been an abundance of overtime with the holiday shoppers and old Mrs. Cope who lived next door had been delighted to watch Jasper until the bus for the preschool program picked him up after lunch.

 _At least Christmas is paid for._

"Get any bigger, mister, and you're gonna need a new coat." Always the conscientious shopper, Bella had snagged an adorable winter coat the previous January for her boy, and she thanked her lucky stars that the little guy hadn't encountered a growth spurt over the summer. It wasn't the adaptive tricycle she longed to buy him, but at least his biggest gift would keep him warm.

Arriving eight weeks premature, Jasper had always been a little smaller than his peers, and when Bella held the tiny coat in her hands, she prayed it would be the right size when cold weather returned, and fortunately, she had been right. It would be a perfect fit.

Tucking Jasper under one arm and the folded walker in her opposite hand, Bella herded the kids into her clunker of a minivan, destined for the Everett Mall—a 673,00 square foot shopping center half an hour from Seattle.

Bella McCarty hadn't been touched by the Christmas spirit since their world fell apart. The McCarty clan was big on family tradition and Christmas had been no exception. Bella thought she did a decent job of putting on a brave face for the sake of her kids each December, but she struggled to hold herself together until New Year's Day passed, the tree had come down and the holiday was just another bittersweet memory.

Once her favorite occasion Christmas now signified loss and sacrifice for the still grieving widow. There were so many things she wished she could provide for her children, but the thing they longed for most of all was the one thing she was unable to give them.

The huge mall parking lot was jam packed with cars and Bella circled twice before snagging a spot close enough to meet her son's needs. Endurance wasn't his strong suit, and energy expended trekking the huge parking lot meant less time inside before an ugly meltdown occurred.

With one final reminder that they must all stick together, the McCarty quartet began their journey in search of the North Pole. Usually, it was some un-rented storefront tucked in some wing off the main concourse, but the festive signs clearly directed them toward center court where Santa and his helpers were taking pictures and offering Christmas wishes.

Bella had just unfolded the posterior walker and steadied her sweet boy on his feet when she heard it. The sharp intake of breath before her middle child whispered, her voice filled with wonder. "Daddy?"

Standing at attention, just to the left of Santa's Candy Cane Cottage, was a U. S. Marine; his back ramrod straight, his dress blues immaculate. Her eyes took in the broad shoulders and narrow waist, the hint of dark hair at the edge of his cover, and if she allowed herself to believe in miracles, it could have been her beloved husband, returned from the dead.

Bella drew in a steadying breath and dared another peek, just as her apparition squatted and reached for the small knapsack a dark haired toddler held up with a smile.

The scene had haunted her a million times in her sleep—the child, begging for food, holding out his small knapsack for her husband to fill with an apple or sandwich; imagined Emmett's easy smile as he offered the tot whatever he had. It was the Devil himself who strapped a bomb on the poor baby used as the instrument of her husband's death and she was certain history was about to repeat itself.

Without hesitation she sprung into action. Shoving the children under a table set up as a gift wrapping station, she began screaming and crying, "Everyone get away. It's a bomb!"


	3. Chapter 3

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Three

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

The little boy beamed proudly as he handed Edward the Dora knapsack filled with books and crayons. Ed shook the kid's hand and ruffled his hair; then all hell broke loose and the retired Marine was on high alert.

It was one of those moments when everything grinds to slow motion, before a spectacular chain of events unfolds—the woman shoving her children under a table, her scream of warning. The terror in her eyes and the screams to get away solidified his presumption that she'd perceived some sort of threat.

Was someone after her? Had her tormentor followed her to the mall? Was he brazen enough to threaten a woman in the presence of a U.S. Marine? Masen might have washed out, but he wasn't washed up. Far from it and he was dying for a reason to serve and protect.

Years of pushing his body to stay in pre-injury condition allowed him to move cross the mall's center court at lightening speed and in seconds, he had the woman safely ensconced in his arms. She, in exchange, fought him off with scratches and screams...and a well placed kick or two.

What was that line from A Midsummer Night's Dream? "Though she be but little, she is fierce." This one fought like a wildcat protecting her cubs.

"Let me go!" She howled. "Let me GO! We gotta get outta here before the place blows sky high!"

Ed grunted when she elbowed him in the ribs. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice their scuffle, but causing mass hysteria just a few hundred feet from where several families stood waiting for Santa was the last thing any of them wanted, so he drew from his arsenal of military tools and tried to talk her down.

"Careful there, killer, I think you're scaring the kids."

Three sets of eyes, wary and wide, peered from under the table and just as quickly as their mother had detonated, the little hellcat dissolved in his arms, her body wracked with shudders and sobs. Masen gently lowered her into a chair and had just squatted in front of her when a voice cleared behind them.

"You folks will have to come with me."

Edward cursed under his breath. That was the last thing she needed. _Damned mall cop._

"Everything's under control, Officer..." Ed leaned towards the chump trying to make out the name on his badge. It was Ed's experience that only those who couldn't make the cut became security guards, or in this case, mall cops.

"Newton. Officer Mike Newton. Everett P.D. is on their way, now if you'll all follow me, I can take your statements."

"Just a little misunderstanding. Like I said, it's all under control now."

"Looks like a clear case of assault to me. My boss will have my hide if I don't have a copy of the arrest report on his desk in the morning. Assault charges definitely require a report."

Edward shook his head to clear it. _What was this idiot smoking?_ "Arrest? Assault? What are you talking about, Newton?"

Officer Newton jerked his head in the direction of a mirrored pillar, just a few steps away. "Maybe you ought to take a look in the mirror."

Angry read welts ran down Ed's cheek; blood smeared the corner of his mouth from where she'd head-butted him in her haste to escape. The mall cop retrieved Ed's white cover, marred with grime from the dirty mall floor. He began swatting at the dust, his sweaty paws only making it worse.

Ed tucked his gloves in his belt and reached for the hat. "It's fine, I'll have it cleaned." Ed looked from one small, scared face to the next. He pulled out his phone and handed it to the oldest girl. "You want to call someone to come and get you while this all gets sorted out?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "We don't have anyone close by to call."

Just then, one of Santa's elves intervened. "Hi guys, I'm Angela. It's almost time for Santa to return to his workshop, but he thought you might like to join him for some cookies and cocoa; that is, if it's okay with your mom."

The scuffle momentarily forgotten, the middle-sized child grabbed her mother's hand. "Oh can we, Mommy. We'll watch out for Jazzy."

Edward followed Bella's gaze towards Santa's headquarters, they'd hung out the "Be back tomorrow at ten" sign, and the older gentleman playing Santa was out of sight. Bella nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you, Angela." Directing her attention to the children, she said, "Mind your manners. You don't wanna upset Santa so close to Christmas."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the chorus of voices replied.

For the first time, since he'd guided her into the chair, Bella met Edward's gaze, gasping and reaching for his face. ""Oh, God, I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"I'm alright." He gestured toward the small storefront turned workshop. "Looks like that might be someplace quiet to sit and regroup. Let's go see." He reached for her hand and when she didn't exhibit any outward signs of distress, he led her to a small grouping of seats. It allowed the woman a clear view of her children while providing a modicum of privacy from prying eyes.

Newton continued to hover and his presence was beginning to piss Edward off. Clearly, the woman was in emotional distress; he'd felt the fear radiating off her while she was wrapped in his arms. Masen was no stranger to PTSD and it didn't take a genius to recognize the signs.

The whole place had grown quiet when the little boy made a beeline for Santa, pushing that little walker for all it was worth. Edward heard the little girls' hopeful squeal, and realized she'd mistaken him for someone else.

 _Daddy!_

Edward didn't like to make assumptions, but between the mother's frazzled appearance and the events he'd watched unfold, his gut told him this family was another casualty of the war; the last thing they needed was a rent-a-cop trying to exert his authority.

"I told you this was under control. I don't think Mrs.…" He shot Bella a questioning glance.

"McCarty. Bella McCarty."

"I don't think Mrs. McCarty is a threat to the good people of Everett."

Newton scrunched up his face, clearly disappointed. "But I already called the big guns in and everything. I have to submit a report or I'll be in deep shit for calling them out. You don't even wanna know the trouble my boss will give me...and then there's the assault. I can't possibly leave the prisoner unattended."

"I'll be happy to explain to the officers that this was just a misunderstanding, a case of mistaken identity. I know Mrs. McCarty meant me no harm, and the situation hasn't affected the other shoppers." Edward gestured to the lively mall patrons, the momentary scuffle already forgotten.

Newton screwed his face into a scowl. "But, she induced panic in a public place. I should get to charge her for something. Disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace...so long as I can get her for something."

Edward leaned into Newton, invading his space until the mall cop backed away.

 _Now that I have your attention._

Pointing at the electronics store across the concourse, Ed growled at Newton. "Perhaps your time would be better spent apprehending the guy who just shoved two games inside his coat instead of bothering a mother who just wants her kids to have a nice Christmas. Isn't shoplifting worth more points than a misdemeanor disturbance?"

Newton straightened; scanning the crowd for a potential take down. Without another word, he took off in hot pursuit.

Elf Angela quietly held out two take out cups. "Cocoa courtesy of the big guy. Take all the time you need, the kids are having a great time and Santa said to tell you there's no place he'd rather be than spending time with Jasper, Alice and Rose."

Edward took the cups and handed one to Bella, with a tentative smile.

"Thank you." She whispered, her hands clutching the cup as if it were a lifeline. "For defending me like that. You'd be well within your rights to press charges."

"The guy was an ass."

The corner's of Bella's mouth tugged up into a smile and it felt to Edward like the room lit up. "Yeah, he was."

Edward stamped his foot, wincing in discomfort at the pins and needles that radiated up his thigh from his stump. He tended to ignore it; after so many years, his leg only really bothered him when he abused his body instead of taking proper care of himself, but he was feeling it today. Standing stock still on the hard concrete for hours had him aching and he could imagine the angry red skin he'd find when he got home. For, while he had no compunction about removing his prosthetic at the gym, or while out for a run, here, representing his country in formal attire, he refused to indulge in the luxury of making himself comfortable out of respect for his brothers in arms. Brothers who often didn't get to come home like he had.

He'd bet his next disability check Bella's Marine was never coming home, either, but that wasn't his question to ask. So instead, he focused his attentions on the woman in front of him. Her mental status seemed markedly improved, and he truly didn't believe she posed a real threat to anyone. He didn't believe for a minute she'd intended to hurt him, if anything, she'd been trying to protect him when she yelled out. "You gonna be alright?"

"I'm so sorry," she stuttered, "the uniform really threw me—usually there's no one from the Corp here—just a collection box next to Santa's display. Then seeing that little boy..."

Ed held up his hand, halting her explanation. "I'm not interrogating you, hun, no need to explain, what I was trying to ask was if you felt able to get your kids home safely."

"Oh. Yeah, I feel a lot better now that I'm getting my bearings." She studied his face and a beautiful blush crept up Bella's cheeks. "I can't begin to express how sorry I am for hurting you and then for you to step in and help me out like that—you really saved me from suffering a very uncomfortable evening." Edward couldn't help thinking how pretty she was with some color. The slight woman caught his eye the moment she'd arrived with her crew to see Santa, but the thing that had stood out the most was her fragility; pale, painfully slim and tired, as if she hadn't seen a decent night's sleep in such a long time; he was hit with a primal need to protect her, even if it was from demons he couldn't see...but wearing that blush and a sheepish smile, she seemed like a different woman. Edward felt himself smiling back, until her ring glinted in the bright lights of the mall and he remembered his manners. The woman in front of him belonged to someone else and whether her man was living or dead, it was obvious he still held her heart.

The older girl said there was no one to call. It tore at Edward's heart to know someone was struggling when he was able and willing to shoulder some of the burden. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but if you ever need someone to talk to, we, uh, we military families are there for each other."

Bella's gaze dropped to the floor. "That obvious?"

Ed nodded. "From the moment your little girl mistook me for someone else."

"She's never lost hope that he was coming home, and I just can't take that from her, even though I know he's really gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Four

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

Bella watched her kids interact with Santa and his helpers. It was as if the jolly old elf was hosting a private party for her trio, and she couldn't have been more relieved. It had been a long time since she'd had a panic attack, but between the elf, Angela, and the guy who'd come to her rescue, her kids didn't have to endure the embarrassment of their mother having a complete and utter meltdown in public and for once, it wasn't poor Rose who had to scramble to pick up the pieces.

It had been so embarrassing, right after Em died—the debilitating fear that everyone was out to get them, that around each corner lay some peril destined to reign terror on what was left of Bella's family. The girls never spoke of the panic attacks she endured. The most embarrassing occurring at the beach when four year old Alice, standing under the girth of Bella's pregnant belly and the canopy of her giant swim dress momentarily disappeared from her mother's sight. Certain her little girl had been abducted, Bella's bloodcurdling screams brought the lifeguards running. She'd never lived down the ribbing from her friends, Jessica and Lauren, abruptly ending the women's years long friendships. The only positive outcome of the experience was Bella's determination to work with a therapist and regain control of her life. Little Jasper had come along after she'd gotten her head straightened out, and the girls had been so little, if they remembered, they never let on. Still, she didn't want them to live with the stigma she feared might come from their friends knowing their mother suffered bouts of instability.

This guy, this Marine, was adept at reading between the lines. How much, she wondered, had he figured out? He could very easily have been part of Emmett's unit. Did he recognize her name? Was he being kind out of pity?

Bella hated the pity most of all. Her husband was gone, but he'd died with honor and valor; Bella had to believe that his death meant something—that his existence on this earth had made a difference. Pity chipped away at the pride she felt for the man who had been her entire world and she had no place in her life for it.

Edward was talking, and she knew she should be paying attention, high time take a detour from memory lane and steer herself into the present. "Hmmm? I'm sorry."

He smiled, as if he understood exactly where she'd been-maybe he did. "They seem to be having a good time."

She smiled. "I know they are. Christmas isn't supposed to be about material things, but it's hard to make children understand that." Especially little girls who had always been spoiled rotten by their daddy. "I've always preferred to give them special experiences rather than objects they'll cast aside when they grow tired of them. It's been so long since we've done anything memorable for the holidays. This will go down as one of those moments they'll talk about for a long time."

"Do they still believe? I mean your oldest is..." His eyes swept over Rose. "Not really a little girl anymore."

"I think she suspects. Last year I intercepted a letter to the North Pole, requesting clippings from Santa's beard. Thankfully one of my friends was willing to contribute."

"That could have been a close one."

"Especially if she hadn't asked me to mail it from town so it would arrive in time. Sometimes they just stick letters in the mailbox. I could have missed it altogether and the gig would have been up."

"I'm glad you were able to keep the spirit alive."

Bella gestured towards her kids who were laughing with Santa and his elves. "This just might buy me another year or two. It's kind of hard to dispute something when you have it living and breathing in front of you."

Ed rubbed his aching knee and watched Jasper thoughtfully. "Hopefully they won't spill the beans and ruin it for your boy."

"Oh, no, I don't think they'd do that. They are very protective of their baby brother."

"He really gets around with that walker, doesn't he? I remember when I first got hurt, I wasn't nearly as agreeable to mobility aids as he seems to be."

"It's all he's ever known. He started walking with a posterior walker, although, back then the first one had a little sling seat. We've graduated and he is so much more independent."

"That's awesome. He's a little spitfire, isn't he?"

Bella grinned, her kiddo was sitting in Angela's lap, totally smitten with whatever conversation they were sharing. "I think he might have a crush on that elf."

Ed chuckled. "I'd be crushing on a pretty girl, too, if I had her undivided attention like that." Those sad eyes met his and it was as if he got a glimpse inside her soul. Ed drew in a stuttering breath. So pretty, but filled to the brim with heartache and Ed wondered if they were going to overflow again. Hoping to pull her away from wherever she was in her head, he implored her to accept a ride.

"I can't impose like that. There isn't transportation where I live. How would you get home?"

"My C.O. Is coming by to help transport a bunch of bikes that were donated by a local business. I don't have any way to haul them all and distribution starts soon. He'd have no problem following and giving me a ride back. There are some things we need to discuss, and he can't get out of the conversation if we're cooped up in a truck."

A wan smile creased Bella's face. Edward recognized defeat when he saw it and he almost smiled at her acquiescence. Almost.

 _I just need to know they get home safely._

Bella nodded reluctantly. "I will, for the kids. I am still a little shaken."

"People who experience episodes of PTSD are sometimes on edge—"

"I'm not—I mean, I've never—"

"Sweetheart, you're arguing with a combat vet. Something sent you over the edge back there—"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Never implied anything of the sort, but that kid spooked you and I can only imagine why."


	5. Chapter 5

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Five

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

"My therapist says it's a certain demographic. Not _all_ kids freak me out."

"Just little boys of Middle Eastern decent carrying backpacks?"

Edward was no therapist, so he was surprised when her words began to tumble out and even more so that once they'd started; it appeared she was unable to put the brakes on. "There was nothing left of the child to provide identification; but in my head it's always a little boy."

Ed tortured himself with another glance at her left hand—at the infinite pledge made by a man whose heart was no longer beating. _Best to remember this one is taken, Ed._

"And your husband?"

"They didn't want me to open the casket, but I had to say goodbye. I thought—" Her shoulders shook, the silent sobs wracking her body. Edward took her hand, his thumb gently caressing her. With her kids enraptured by Mr. Claus, Bella had the luxury of time and he allowed her to take all she needed. "I don't know what I thought," she whispered. "His dress blues were impeccably pressed, every badge and medal exactly where they belonged, only, my Emmett wasn't in them. They explained to my father that even though the remains which had been recovered, and positively identified, were not sufficient to be dressed, every fallen service person receives meticulous preparation before they make the final journey home."

Ed closed his eyes. Every other member of his unit had come home through the Dover Port Mortuary, as every military service person killed in action did. As Emmett McCarty had. Edward drew in a steadying breath and met her gaze, forcing himself to concentrate on the task at hand instead of allowing himself to be drawn back into the darkness he'd fought so hard to escape. "Yes, they take the matter of dressing the fallen very seriously, even when they are certain a casket will remain closed."

Bella sniffed loudly and pressed the pads of her fingers into her eyes. Her lips quivered but she forged on. "One of the guys from his fire team visits whenever he's home visiting Portland. He told me once that the kids over there are so hungry, always begging for food."

"Some of them have very little and I think they perceive Americans as being wealthy. We're trained not to get involved, but it's very difficult to just keep walking—one look into a pair of wide, chocolate eyes, that dirty, outstretched palm. Kids would run up to us all the time. It's very difficult to remain stoic and ignore them when they are reaching out." Ed had seen it play out so many times, children in war torn countries whose hunger made them so brave they'd approach complete strangers begging for a handout.

"Emmett grew up in a big family without a daddy. His parents weren't even out of high school when she got pregnant with his sister Carmen. They didn't have the common sense to use protection and the babies kept coming. Emmett was the youngest. By the time he was born, his daddy was out of the picture. Without an education, his momma struggled to care for them all. He grew up on ketchup sandwiches and wearing Carmen's socks on his hands because they didn't have mittens. It would have been impossible for that man to ignore a kid with an empty belly."

Sympathy towards the guy who obviously chose to rise above his circumstances and make a better life for himself, warred with the anger that even though he had his own family to consider, Emmett McCarty _made the choice_ to break regs and as a result, his own children had been left fatherless. The man was a damned Marine. He was a fighting machine trained to ignore the traps designed to lure him into mortal danger, instead, he'd knowingly walked right into one.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss and I mean no disrespect to your husband's memory, but it makes me angry that his decision left his own kids in a situation just like the one he was raised in."

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "It's not like that. I've got a steady job; we're doing okay."

Ed studied her brood laughing and talking with the man in the red suit. "It still can't be easy."

"I never said it was easy, but my husband had a big heart and I understand why he did what he did. I can't blame him; it's the monster that used that baby as a human bomb that I blame. What kind of monster sacrifices a child?"

Edward could easily envision some terrorist promising the child a toy or treat for approaching a soldier and asking him for food. It was even possible McCarty had been targeted after someone witnessed his generous nature. Bella had called the kid a baby; Edward pictured a toddler who would have had no idea his life was about to be snuffed out. "There are people in this world who place little value on human life, Bella."

"I pray every night that child was an orphan," she whispered. "I know that's a terrible thing to wish, but I can't imagine the anguish of knowing something like that happened to my child; or even worse, using my own child as an instrument of destruction."

"No, me either."

Giggles and the clatter of Jasper's little wheels pulled them out of the gravely serious moment and Edward felt relief for the reprieve from the heavy conversation, a conversation that shook him to his core. "Mama, Mama Santa coming next week. I asked if my bike will fit down the chimney, but Wosie says he has a special key. Does he haf a key, Mama?"


	6. Chapter 6

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Six

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

Bella's irritation swelled. It wouldn't have been the first time someone wearing a Santa suit Santa promised one of her kids a gift that she couldn't afford to make good on, and this particular gift, was out of the question. "Did Santa _tell_ you he was bringing a bike?"

"He says we'ew see. But I'm a good boy, Mama."

"You _are_ a good boy, Jasper, but Santa has a lot of gifts to deliver, we can't expect him to shortchange someone else. Whatever Santa decides will be perfect for you."

Jasper made a face and toed the floor with his sneaker. "I know."

The girls bounced to the sitting area, each clutching one of Angela's hands. "Santa is a very busy guy, but he asked if there's anything you need before he must go."

Bella glanced at Edward, and then smiled at the elf. "Please give him my thanks, but I think we're in good hands."

Angela's wink couldn't be more obvious; Bella blushed and Edward chuckled. "I think you are too. Merry Christmas to all of you."

Walking back to the car seemed a monumental task, Jasper's earlier enthusiasm having slowed to a crawl. When Bella reached to pick him up, Edward offered, "May I?"

"I guess that would be okay."

Edward picked the little guy up and flipping him in the air, settled him on his shoulders. Taking the tyke's tiny hands in his own, Edward followed the girls toward the exit, leaving Bella hurrying to keep up with the entourage.

-0-

It felt like she had no sooner agreed and Bella's brood was tucked safely in the van, headed down the highway and singing Christmas carols loudly and off key; for the first time in forever, it almost felt like Christmases past.

Bella closed her eyes, reveling in the sounds of happy children and grateful in the knowledge that someone capable had taken the wheel.

"Bella? Bella! We're here. At least I hope we're in the right place. My navigator is sleeping, too."

Bella jumped with a start at having a man's voice so close to her ear, his hand grasping her wrist. She looked around in confusion until her eyes settled on the familiar face. Twinkling green eyes, the beginnings of crow's feet crinkling the corners, smiled at her from the driver's seat and her breath caught at his allure.

He'd been close enough to kiss and for the first time since her husband's death, long dormant feelings began stirring to life. Startled and angry with herself, she brushed them away. Nothing good could come of this; at least her memories were safe. Her family would never endure another deployment.

Her heart couldn't endure another soldier, no, she corrected her inner ramblings, her heart couldn't endure another Marine. How many times had Em corrected her that a Marine was more than a soldier? _Emmett_ —all the more reason to get their kids in the house, before she did something she'd regret.

"Kids, we're home. Is everyone awake?" At their sleepy affirmations, she began barking orders like a drill sergeant. "Jazzy, please put on your hat and your mittens. Rosie, can you carry your brother's walker while I get him inside? Everyone thank Sgt. Masen for getting us safely home."

Like a chorus of angels, her children sang out in perfect harmony. "Thank you, Sgt. Masen!"

Rose reached between the front seats, a folded paper in her outstretched hands; before Bella could take it, the girl had thrust it into Edward's hands. "I heard you tell Mom you were going back to the mall. I completely forgot to give this to Santa. Could you put it in his mailbox? Please? It's very important."

Edward's entire face broke into a smile, all dimples, those crinkles returned at the corners of his eyes. "It would be my pleasure."

Rose let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you!" She gave him an angelic smile and skipped away from the van, leaving Bella wondering what alien life form had taken over her normally saucy adolescent.

"Quick, slip that in my purse. I'll take care of it right away."

Edward schooled his face into an innocent expression and slipped the page inside his uniform jacket. "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, I'm serious. A child's request, this close to the holiday, could be a disaster if not handled properly."

"Now, Bella, you know there's a federal law against tampering with the mail. I wouldn't let Newton drag you off on some trumped up charges, but if you're blatantly breaking the law, now that's a different story."

"You're not seriously keeping that."

"Of course not."

Bella was flooded with relief. "Oh, thank God, you had me scared there for a minute."

When she held her hand out, he shook his head. "I'm not keeping it because it's not intended for me, same way it's not intended for you. That letter is for Santa and I plan to deliver it."

Infuriated Bella pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the van, grumbling as she lifted Jasper from his car seat, intent on stomping into her house and slamming the door—dimples and green eyes be damned. When she turned to close the door, she nearly dropped her baby boy because Edward had appeared out of nowhere. She slapped his chest and yelled. "Don't scare me like that!" Under her breath she muttered, "You might set me off, again."

"I'm not afraid of you."

She tried to exude a threatening look, but he merely chuckled, making her angrier. "You should be afraid, I'll kick your butt if you don't give me that letter. My husband trained me in self defense."

"No can do. I made a promise and I don't break them if I can help it."

"That's what they all say." _Emmett promised he was coming home._

A gleaming black truck pulled into Bella's driveway. A decorative plate on the front bore the familiar Eagle, Globe and Anchor in the center. "Your C.O. is here. If you're not gonna cooperate, you might as well go."

"He can wait till I see you safely inside."

"You don't need to do that, I let myself in every night."

Edward looked over his shoulder. "He'd kick my ass if I'm not a gentleman. You were married to a Marine; you understand a certain level of decorum is expected when we represent our country."

"I might like to see that."

Edward chuckled, blatantly ignoring her and holding his hand out until she produced her keys. Following them to the front door, Bella huffed. "I can't believe you're conspiring against me."

Edward just laughed and held out a business card. "If you need anything, call me. I think I've proven I'm a pretty good listener."

He _had_ been a great listener, and what she owed the man far outweighed his theft of a letter intended for someone who was make-believe; she'd just have to find a way to emphasize to her daughter that Santa was unable to fulfill every wish.

"Thank you. For everything," she whispered.

He smiled and his eyes followed her kids as they made their way inside. "Really, it was nothing."

"We both know your fast thinking saved me from an uncomfortable and potentially life-altering night." Bella cringed at the thought of getting arrested and child protective services dragging her babies away while the Everett cops shoved her in the back of a cruiser.

He folded her fingers around the card. "Anything, Bella, no matter what it is you need. Now we have to get back before they lock Carlisle and I out of the mall." He leaned past her and yelled into the cavernous house. "Merry Christmas, guys!" With a quick wave, he was off the porch and jogging down the driveway leaving Bella more confused than she'd been in ages.


	7. Chapter 7

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas spun round Bella like a whirlwind. So much to do before her Dad came over from Forks. She must have looked at Edward's card a million times, finally shoving it inside her desk out of frustration. _It would serve him right if I threw it away_ , she thought, but every time she tried, something compelled her not to.

Her favorite Christmas tradition was laying in bed while breakfast was cooked and coffee was brewed. Emmett had started it and her dad had continued in order to give her a few minutes to awaken after being up all night assembling Dream Houses, or laying out model railroad sets.

She could have sworn she heard several adults in conversation, so she called out. "Dad?"

"Everything's fine, Bells. Why don't you go ahead and get your shower quick, this breakfast casserole still has some time."

Charlie Swan was beaming when Bella slipped into her spot at the table. Three anxious faces implored her to set them free. Bella conjured her most stern face and said, "Not until we all eat, and everything is cleaned up."

"Aw, Mom. Can't we just take a peek? I want to see if Santa read my letter."

Rose looked so serious, and Bella nearly denied her, knowing whatever she asked for would be missing from under the tree. _Damn that man!_ She should have kicked him in the shin and made a grab for that paper. Now her kid would forever be disappointed. His actions would no doubt result in the demise of the dream she worked so hard to keep alive. "Let's not get our hopes up. Santa has lots of orders to fill. I can't imagine he's able to grant every wish he receives, especially on such short notice."

"But mine has to come true, Sgt. Masen says that when you ask for something for someone else, Santa is more likely to listen."

Bella groaned. "Eat before it gets cold." If that man was in front of her, she'd wring his scrawny neck. "Then whether you got what you asked for, or not, five minutes in the living room and the three of you are loading the dishwasher!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Charlie wore a shit eating grin, and Bella wondered when someone would let her in on the secret—until her daughters' shrieks and squeals gave it away. "He did it! He did it! He told me he'd put in a good word with Santa. Oh Mommy, I'm so sorry I didn't believe!"

Bella staggered to the nearest chair, not sure she could trust her legs to support her. In front of her tree sat three children's bicycles, shiny and new; helmets, knee pads and gloves peeking from the gift bags hanging from the handlebars. But the thing that had stolen Bella's breath was the adaptive pediatric tricycle Jasper's therapist recommended for many kids with Cerebral Palsy, kids like Jasper. That Rifton trike cost more than she brought home in a month at the bookstore. Bella dropped her head to her hands and sobbed.

 _My C.O. is coming by to help transport a bunch of bikes that were donated by a local business._

Edward.

That damned letter to Santa.

She was furious. He put her in a situation where she had no choice but to accept his generosity, when she really _did_ want to choke him. There was no way some random company donated an adaptive bike in the perfect size and color for her baby. She would have been angry with her oldest, too, but knew her daughter's request to Santa was based on hope and not on expectation; still, it was Rosalie's letter that had gotten them into this mess.

"Alright, kids. Your mom held up her end of the bargain, it's off to the kitchen with the three of you. We'll open the gifts once the dishwasher's loaded."

"Awww, Pap!" They moaned and groaned all the way to the kitchen, but it was after the water came on and the scraping of plates could be heard that the inquisition began.

Charlie squatted on his haunches in front of his only child, his face filled with concern. "Something you want to tell me Bells?"

"It all started because they wanted to see Santa..." Bella relayed the abridged version of the story, ending with Rosalie's brainstorm to slip a priority letter to the big guy and her fury that Edward would take it upon himself to provide something for her kids that she could only dream of giving them. That was what stung the most.

Charlie handed his only daughter a long, slender jeweler's gift box. "It's been four years, Bells. He wouldn't want you to stop living just because he did. You're never gonna snare an honorable man with that ring on your finger."

Bella lifted the long braided gold chain from the box, then held her left hand out in front of her, admiring the beautiful solitaire and matching gold wedding band.

"You know, I've never taken them off. I was afraid it would be bad luck."

"Nothing you could have done would have protected him. We all loved him, Bells, but he's gone and he'd want those kids to have a father figure in their lives."

"They have you."

"And I live more than three hours away. If they're lucky, they see me a half dozen times a year. This Edward seems like a good guy. His heart's in the right place."

"Did you miss the part of the story where I said he was a Marine? Marines go off to war; some of them never come home. I can't do that to us again, Daddy."

"And if he wasn't a Marine?"

Bella couldn't stop the smile from forming when she thought about the kind stranger who came to her defense when he could have turned her over to the authorities and washed his hands of Bella and her troubles. "If he wasn't a Marine, I'd go have that cup of coffee he offered, but we both know what he is and why this is a moot point, so please don't nag me about it. Bikes or no bikes, I just don't see a future with that man."

"You make him sound like a criminal instead of a man of honor. Emmett would want to know his wife and children are being taken care of."

"His children are being taken care of. _I_ take care of them."

"I know you do kid, but who takes care of you?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Charlie. "I don't need to be taken care of."

Charlie held out a folded piece of stationary—paper Bella had given Rose for her last birthday in hopes of encouraging the pre-teen to physically write letters instead of always succumbing to the trend of digitally corresponding. "Maybe you should read this."

The page was creased and tattered, and she recoiled as if it would burst into flames at her touch. Bella shook her head.

"You want me to read it to you?" Charlie taunted.

Wordlessly and angrily, Bella snatched the letter from her father's hand and with lips trembling, began to read. The short, sweet letter to Santa described a family torn apart by war, a mother who worked long hours in order to support her children and a special little boy who needed a specific tricycle to improve his health. The little girl who'd been forced to mature far too quickly confided that she and her younger sister were willing to forfeit their own gifts from Santa, if he could find a way to help get their baby brother get that bike so their mommy didn't have to work so hard.

From the first Christmas Emmett was gone, Bella felt like she was on an emotional roller-coaster, the highs and plummets nearly making her break, but this innocent plea from her child was her undoing.

She'd been focused to the point of tunnel vision, determined nothing would impede her goal of getting that bike; her independent streak the one thing preventing her from seeking out help. _She_ wanted to be the one to get that bike for her kiddo, so badly she didn't realize they were feeling neglected by her absence.

"Pretty compelling evidence that you need a stronger support system. Isn't it, Bells?"

Bella rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. "That didn't give him any right to go behind my back and buy Jasper that bike! Do you know how long I've saved for it?"

"I understand your need for independence, but even your kids realize how hard you're working. I respect you for wanting to do this on your own, but I think you're blowing this out of proportion when you should be grateful for such a wonderful gesture."

"Edward should have asked me first!"

Charlie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And then you would have allowed it?"

Bella screamed. "NO!"

"Your pride is the only thing preventing you from being overjoyed that Jasper has that bike."

Bella dropped her head, her gaze glued to the floor, her daughter's admission besieging her heart with guilt. "I've had my heart set on buying it for so long."

Charlie wrapped Bella in a tight hug, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out. "For _him_. Don't let turn this into something about _you_ , Bells. You've vented your frustrations. Now go put on that happy face you wear for your kids and once you have your feathers back in place, for God's sake, give that man a call and thank him."

Bella huffed and her lips turned down into a frown. "I'll thank him after the holidays, but I can't promise anything else."

"Just think about what I said, you're an exceptional mother, Bells, but wouldn't it be nice to have more time to spend with them, instead of taking on every shift you can to make the bills? Don't you wish _you_ were the one getting Jasper on and off the bus? Helping the girls with their homework? Mrs. Cope is a lovely woman and you're fortunate to have her, but no one can replace a parent, and you're all they've got."

"I'm trying so hard to make a good life for them, Daddy."

"And you have, but it would be a relief for this old man to know there's someone to help you shoulder life's burdens. I won't always be here for you, Bells."

"You're too young to be thinking like that."

"So was your husband, but that didn't change the outcome did it? Don't be like me—wake up old and alone one day, wondering why you didn't open your heart up for a second chance at happiness."

"I've actually considered dating again, but that guy just wouldn't be a good fit."

"It's only one cup of coffee, kid. Just hear him out."

The conversation came to a close when it sounded like a herd of elephants was about to converge on the living room, and despite Bella's best laid plans, it appeared they'd be making that call sooner than later.

The three of them surrounded their mother, with the eldest acting as spokes person. "Is there a way we can call Sgt. Masen and thank him for getting my letter to Santa in time?"

"It's Christmas, sweetheart, there isn't anyone at the office today, we'll have to call them after the holiday."

"But, Sgt. Masen said we could call him if we needed anything, even in the middle of the night." Rose stared up at her mother, the lashes encircling her bright blue eyes glistening. "Please Mom, this is really important."

Bella sighed in defeat. "Alright. After we open our gifts and get dressed I'll see if I can find the number."


	8. Chapter 8

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

Alternate POVs, longest chapter to date. Enjoy. Next chapter? Christmas dinner. ;-)

* * *

Edward had been part of the Toys for Tots program for several years, but he couldn't remember ever becoming so invested in a family they'd served. He met so many with so little, but Bella and her kids were different somehow. That woman wore a tough exterior, but she'd let him see the vulnerability underneath and he'd do anything if she just let him in.

During the half hour ride home in the van that night, while her mother and siblings slept, Rosalie inquired about Edward's relationship with Santa since the two seemed to be working in such close proximity and towards the same end goal. The two shared a lengthy discussion—"If a kid asks Santa for a present…not for themselves but for someone else…do you think there's a better chance he'll do it?"

 _What to say, what to say_ …

Edward squirmed, having no idea what Bella had told her children regarding Santa's gift giving practices, so he gave the best answer he could. "I think, that if Santa got such a special letter, he'd give it very careful consideration."

"But do you know _for sure?"_

"Sweetheart, I can't answer for someone else, but I know I'd work very hard to help that wish come true."

The voice in the seat behind Edward grew quiet. "Okay," it replied quietly.

"I would, however, be more than willing to personally take such a generous letter to Santa's cottage, if a kid needed it delivered."

When he heard her seatbelt unlatch, his voice grew stern. "Please stay in your seat. I'd never forgive myself if we had an accident. You can give it to me once the car is parked."

"Thank you, Sgt. Masen."

"Don't mention it, kid."

There was no way she could have known Ed had a direct connection to the jolly old elf, and after her insistence that it was imperative Santa get the letter she'd forgotten in her excitement of actually spending time with the man, Edward had handed the letter to Carlisle as soon as he'd climbed into his truck.

When Ed's commanding officer, turned Santa, wiped his eyes and handed the note back to the younger Marine, Ed was filled with determination to see the little girls' wishes come true. He found it surreal that a child had brought the pair of big, tough Marines to tears.

The two men compared notes—Ed, explaining the circumstances surrounding Emmett McCarty's death and Carlisle sharing the more pleasurable side of the evening—drinking cocoa and interacting with the kids.

"You always get to have all the fun!"

"Hey now, I had Angela bring cocoa. You were just what Mrs. McCarty needed. Imagine what could have happened if you hadn't been there."

"I didn't do something anyone else wouldn't do."

Ed could feel Carlisle watching him from the corner of his eye. "You took one hell of a beating from that girl and you didn't bat an eye."

"She was so scared. She truly thought that little boy was a suicide bomber on a terrorist's mission to take me out."

"Sadly, her fears were more than valid—a situation with so many unsuspecting people—perfect site for a terrorist attack. I'm glad you shut it down so quickly, got her under control before anyone realized what was going on. Thankfully, most everyone was too distracted by the holiday rush to feed off her fears. There could have been a stampede; think of all those children. I'm proud of you for keeping your cool."

Ed could feel his ears warming at the compliment. He hadn't found himself in a stressful situation since he'd been home and he _had_ kept his cool, but he wasn't looking for accolades, he'd just been doing his job. Only, it wasn't his job anymore.

"So what can we do about that letter?" He deflected. "How hard would it be to find one of those trikes?"

It wasn't often a child asked selflessly for gifts on another child's behalf and after reading the missive from the little girl, the two Marines put their heads together to ensure Jasper got the bike he needed, especially after learning that a member of the local Marine family had worked so hard to acquire the assistive device for her child, yet had still fallen short.

"You're not gonna buy one off a rack."

The brainstorming session that followed elicited a number of different funding streams that might make the dream a reality, but none that could provide the trike on such short notice, nor without Bella providing supporting documentation regarding her finances and Jasper's medical condition.

"With the donation from The Ski and Cycle Shoppe, we should be ahead of our quota for older children; I'll see what I can do to work out bikes for those girls. As far as that little boy goes, best thing you can do is talk to someone who works with assistive devices and see what has to be done. As wonderful as it might be to get that tricycle for him, we have no idea what it will take to get it. You're screwed if you need a prescription."

"I'll call my physical therapist right away. If he can't help me, maybe he'll know someone who can."

Ed was adamant that he'd do whatever had to be done to procure that trike before Christmas was upon them. The first thing he'd done was have a sit down with his former physical therapist, Ben Cheney, who explained in detail how the trike could benefit a child with Cerebral Palsy by improving his range of motion, his gait, even the way he socialized with his peers.

The guy was a genius and when Ed left the rehab center a short time later, not only did he have an order confirmation in hand, but Ben had arranged expedited shipping and promised a fitting, free of charge, if adjustments were necessary. Thankfully, it was an over the counter item, and a prescription was not required. Ed had to hand it to Rosalie, the kid was determined, going so far as to include a copy of her mother's checklist with the letter to Santa, making it possible for the proper size and accessories to be ordered. Ed wondered what else the kid was up to when her mom wasn't paying attention, but he knew her heart was in the right place; sometimes covert operations were a necessary evil.

With Jasper's small stature and the trike's ability to be adjusted, Ben suggested the boy could feasibly expect to get a number of years out of the trike before a larger model was necessary. Ed reckoned that when the boy was ready for the next larger size, his mother would be better prepared to get it for him.

The woman at the bike shop had been a Godsend, too. "What are they into? Any specific characters they like?"

Ed blew out a breath. He picked up a helmet with green dragon scales and rubber spikes down the center. "What I do know, is that this would be perfect for the little boy. You got something that will fit a three year old?"

When she set the boxed helmet on the counter she studied the products displayed on the wall. "You want to make sure it's something they're gonna like, or they won't wear it. How old did you say they were?"

Twenty minutes later, Ed walked out with three fancy gift bags, each filled to the brim with safety equipment that was certain to get him a little closer to Bella's good side. At least he wasn't handing her kids something potentially dangerous with no protective gear.

He smiled every time he looked at that green helmet, he could see the kid growling and chasing his sisters down the street. Hopefully, one day he would. He didn't want Bella to think he had ulterior motives when he'd put the whole thing into motion, he _would_ have made the effort no matter the situation, but he really hoped that Bella would find his generous and compassionate nature compelling enough to at least give him a chance, because the longer he thought about her and her brood, the more he hoped to know them all better.

-0-

Ed didn't know much about kids, but the one thing he did know was that on Christmas, they awoke as early as Marines, maybe even earlier.

Distribution of gifts had wrapped up a few days before, other than a couple last minute donations that filled a specific need, which was how Edward found himself making deliveries at sunrise on Christmas morn.

They stopped at Bella's house last with Ed praying no one recognized Carlisle, who looked completely different in his uniform; and that the story he'd concocted about Santa requesting he personally make a rush delivery in his stead would hold water if it was one of the kids who came to the door. He figured Rose, who had been about to explode with nervous energy when she'd given him that letter, would be the one to answer if her mother did not and he was almost guaranteed that her excitement at a wish fulfilled would eliminate any doubt.

Ed was relieved when an older gentleman answered the door, easing the conflicting emotions he'd been feeling since he and Carlisle had cooked up their plan. Never one to shirk the decorum expected of a Marine on official business, Ed knew he was required to arrive at each of those final houses dressed in his blues. As much as he wanted to deliver those bikes to Bella's door, he was terrified that finding two uniformed Marines on her porch, again, might trigger another flashback.

When it was Bella's dad who accepted the gifts wearing a huge smile, Ed was certain he was home free. Instead, Charlie Swan slapped him heartily on the back and laughed. "You're gonna be in so much trouble when she sees what you've done."

Ed handed Charlie the letter he'd read over and over, trying to draw every tidbit of information he could about the woman who'd quickly become the object of his affections. "I wasn't working alone."

Charlie let out a low whistle when he read it. "My granddaughter is quite a girl, isn't she? This ought to get you a few brownie points, but it's still going to be you she holds responsible."

Ed figured he'd deal with the fallout after it was too late for Bella to make him take the bikes back, because he knew she'd never take the gifts away from her children once they'd been seen. He'd practically run back to the Jeep to avoid getting caught, Charlie Swan still on the porch laughing as they pulled away.

-0-

 _I can't believe I let myself get roped into this!_

That was the mantra running through Bella's mind as she whipped the potatoes with vigor and sliced the small ham, perhaps a little too aggressively. Rosalie's letter had thrown her for a loop and she was still out of sorts when they'd made the call.

Apparently having your wishes fulfilled had caused her children to take leave of their senses, because the first thing Rose asked when Bella got Edward on the phone was whether he could come for Christmas dinner.

And Bella prayed. _Maybe he didn't hear._

When Edward didn't make mention of Rosalie's comment, Bella mentally wiped her brow, thankful she'd dodged an uncomfortable bullet. Edward seemed like a man of integrity and she was relatively certain he wouldn't invite himself when she'd grown quiet, and he didn't; but as soon as Jasper got his little hands on the phone, he point blank invited the man to share their meal.

Bella reached for the phone, scrambling for a way to deny the request without coming right out and telling her little boy, and the kindly Marine, "No". "Oh, honey, I'm sure he's got plans for dinner."

She heard Edward cough in the background—a nervous cough, before he cleared his throat and said, just as the phone met her ear. "Actually, I was just gonna make a sandwich or something and see if there's a game on TV."

The ice around Bella's heart began melting at the thought of someone spending the day alone; especially a someone whose kindness knew no bounds when it came to her family. "You're really all alone on Christmas?"

"It's just another day, Bella. No big deal." _But it is a big deal._

"We have plenty. Seriously, the kids wanted to see you anyway. They're ecstatic with the bikes. Thank you for arranging something so generous, but _you really shouldn't have._ "

"It was the least I could do after I saw the letter."

"I remember someone saying it wasn't meant for either of us," she said carefully, hoping to get her point across cryptically rather than inadvertently spilling the beans in front of her captive audience.

"It wasn't. We can talk about that later."

"You better believe we will," came out a little more forcefully than she had intended.

"What time?" He growled in response.

 _Not very nice manners for someone being invited to dinner_. Bella forced a smile in front of her kids. "Be here at three-thirty. We're eating at four."


	9. Chapter 9

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

It nearly knocked Ed on his can when he answered his phone to find Bella's soft voice, even when it sounded like her gratitude was extended under duress; then she'd allowed the children to join in on the call. He was humbled to find himself on the receiving end of their excitement and it was an important reminder of why his team did what they did.

He and Bella had spent so little time together in the grand scheme of things, but he could tell by her kid's impeccable manners that she invested a great deal of time raising them properly.

He'd wanted to laugh when the little one blurted out his invitation to dinner, but he'd seen Bella upset and there was no way he was pushing her buttons on Christmas day; Edward wasn't one to pass up such a golden opportunity, though, and accepted the impromptu invitation before she found an excuse to take it back.

He'd bet every one of the brass buttons on his jacket that the little guy was currently being schooled in the finer points of etiquette and the fact that one really shouldn't invite a person to a meal without asking the individual cooking and serving dinner, first. Privately.

Ed flipped through his closet, searching for something appropriate for a holiday meal with virtual strangers. Once he'd become a Marine, Edward realized how much he hated civilian dress. In the service, there was a certain uniform for a certain job, a specific pattern for a specific season. The rules were unyielding and he'd grown to appreciate the regimented repetition. When he awoke each morning, he knew what he was required to wear. Six years since he'd left Iraq and he went through the discomfort of dressing himself in "civvies" each morning. He loathed being faced with so many choices.

Settling on relaxed jeans, which provided easy access to his prosthetic if an adjustment was necessary, and a dark green button down shirt, was about as festive as Edward was gonna get.

As he showered and donned his limb, he wondered if conversation would come as easy as it had that night after she let down some barriers at the mall, or if he'd ruined all that by stepping on her toes, as he was certain he had done. _Time will tell._ Carefully, he smoothed the prosthetic sleeve over the liner covering his leg and pulled on his jeans.

Ed tugged at the tie around his neck, guessing Bella's father would be celebrating with his family; he wanted to make a good impression with the man, but the thing felt more like a noose than the choker collar on the jacket of his blues did. Ripping the tie off, he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and straightened the collar. He ran his fingers through his short hair and assessed himself in the mirror. He looked presentable, but casual. _It'll have to do!_

-0-

Jasper had his little face plastered up against the window when the Sergeant stepped out of his Jeep and Charlie heard the tot squeal at the same time he saw Edward's pant leg ride up, exposing the metal shank and the black rubber pump of his prosthetic, before the Marine yanked the denim back down and slipped from his car.

Before Charlie could conjure up any sort of explanation suitable for a toddler's sensitivities, the boy was making a beeline for his sisters who were camped out under the tree examining their take from the morning's festivities.

He tugged on Alice's hoodie, but his sister brushed him off, apparently more interested in her toys than the burning news Jasper had to share.

When he patted Rosalie on the cheek, she looked up and smiled. "What's up Jazzy?"

The boy leaned in between his sisters and whispered loudly. "Edwood is a twansfomow!"

"What? No he's not, silly!" was Rosalie's reply.

Alice lit up like a Christmas tree. Apparently, he had _her_ attention. She'd begged anyone who would pay attention to get her a Transformer, but Bella was adamant that the eight year old was too young for the toy. Charlie's youngest grand daughter would know a transformer if she saw one. "He can't be!"

Jasper indignantly placed his fists on his hips and glared at his sisters. "He is, I see'd it"

Alice and Rose exchanged glances.

"You think Santa knew we wanted Transformers and he sent us a real one?" A wide-eyed Alice whispered.

"I didn't ask for a Transformer, just Jazzy's bike."

Alice hung her head. "I did," she admitted. "I wanted one sooooo bad. When I asked Mommy, she said that movie was for big kids and she didn't approve of the violence in it."

"The one you asked for is really expensive, Ally."

"That's why I asked Santa. Mommy already works too hard."

"So how are we gonna find out for sure?"

"I've got a plan, come on!"

Charlie Swan shook his head in amusement and watched his three grandkids run off to the girl's bedroom to conspire. He'd seen the same thing his grandson had and it relieved him more than words could express. Maybe his daughter would be able to put her demons to rest and finally get out of the rut she'd been in since they'd lost Emmett.

Laughter and clapping could be heard from the hallway. "That's perfect!"

Charlie laughed to himself. _This is going to be an interesting dinner._


	10. Chapter 10

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

It started with Rosalie not so subtly dropping her napkin. She'd barely ducked under the table when he felt something brush against his jeans. By the time he looked down, she'd popped back into her seat, an innocent smile on her face.

When Jasper threw a tantrum over his grandpa slapping a pat of butter on his mashed potatoes, it was Alice who made a dive under the table to pick up her fork.

And so it went...Christmas dinner seated between the McCarty girls, whose morbid curiosity could lead to nothing good. With each boldly orchestrated trip under the table cloth, Ed pulled his foot further and further under his chair.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief when their mother finally noticed something was up.

"I know you girls are feeding that dog under the table! You know Dr. Amy said he can't have people food anymore."

The two girls made an exaggerated attempt at sitting tall and attentively, answering their mother sweetly. "We won't do it again." "Sorry Mom!"

"I mean it."

Rosalie crossed herself and giggled. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I better never hear you say something like that again."

Thoroughly admonished, Rose's gaze dropped to her lap. "I know. I'm sorry Mom."

Charlie stood, his gaze passing from one grandchild to the next. "Come on kids, let's get the table cleared."

-0-

Bella watched her kids carry the plates to the kitchen, as soon as she stood and lifted the bowl of potatoes, Charlie stopped her. "We've got this, Bells. I know you two have some things to talk about; thought I'd help get things put away and then take the kids to the park for a bike ride before I have to drive home."

Bella's heart dropped. She'd never be ready for the conversation her father wanted to push her into. _Don't you dare set me up and then leave me here to deal on my own._ "I thought you'd stay till tomorrow."

"Sorry, Bells. I've got a date with Harry Clearwater and a brand new fishing boat at dawn."

Edward patted his stomach and stood. "This was a wonderful meal. The least I can do is to help you do dishes while your dad spends some time with the kids."

Smart enough to realize she was outnumbered, Bella acquiesced. She prided her children on their good manners and the last thing she was about to do was let her ill temper derail years of hard work. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, eventually nodding. "Thank you. Both of you."

Charlie reached under the kitchen sink and retrieved a tool box. "I'm going to adjust that trike for little man and then we'll get out of your hair."

 _You're really not in my hair._

Edward washed at lightening speed and Bella fought to keep up, drying the dishes and putting them where they belonged. In no time, she found herself being led to the living room for a conversation she wanted no part of. _Who put you in charge of this conversation, Sergeant?!_ Her emotions were a jumbled mess; anger, fear, longing, gratitude.

When Bella watched her youngest pedal down the sidewalk, like a fish taking to water, Bella's anger over the whole bike fiasco dissipated. Charlie was right. There was just no way she could hold a grudge against someone who had done such an incredible thing for her baby. But pushing her anger aside, allowed all those other emotions room to grow and she was overwhelmed.

Edward stopped abruptly in the archway, and barked out a laugh. "What in the world is that?"

The object in question was a bright green toad with a cherubic face; clutched in its chubby fist was a bunch of plastic mistletoe. Bella groaned internally. _Someone is out to get me._

She hung her head and mumbled. "It's a mistletoad."

"A what?!"

"A mistletoad…you know, _you gotta kiss a lot of toads before you find a prince._ Supposedly it's some sort of good luck charm. My boss is a motherly sort who feels four years is a sufficient period for grieving. It was just one of her not so subtle nudges that I need to get back into the world of the living. Apparently _someone_ couldn't mind his own business and dragged it out of the trash."

He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the silly creature. "You think it works?"

"You're not getting lucky."

"You'd seriously lure a man under the mistletoe and then deny him his just deserts?"

Bella gasped. "Lure you?!"

When she grabbed his shirt to give him a shake, he wrapped his hands around her waist and lowered his face, their lips dancing a gentle tango, he, taking the lead and she, helplessly following.

Bella drew in a dreamy breath when he let her go. "I was going to serve desert when the kids got back."

"Why wait till they get back?" Edward swooped in for a second round. Startled, and realizing what was about to happen, Bella pushed him away and he stumbled backward, barely making purchase with the archway trim in an attempt to steady himself.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this with you."

"But, I can tell you want to."

"I don't _want_ to want to."


	11. Chapter 11

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

He should have left well enough alone, let her hunger for more till she was ready to come back to him, but Ed felt like a hormone addled teenager and before their lips even touched the second time, he was nearly airborne. He grabbed for the wall, afraid he'd go down before he could steady himself.

Something was wrong.

He should have met with his prosthetist six months ago, but he'd been so darned busy working the Toys for Tots campaign, that he hadn't taken the time to make the call. He'd suspected a leak the night of the Everett mall incident, but from that night forward he distributed toys without pause, so every kid referred to the program had a gift under the tree when they awoke Christmas morning.

Yeah. He definitely needed to be diagnosed.

Bella's eyes got great big. "When I said I knew self defense, I never really _intended_ to assault you. Are you alright?"

Edward looked longingly at the living room, if he could just make it a few steps, he could sit in one of her wing backs and sort himself out. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Think we could sit down for a bit?"

"Oh, sure. Can I get you a drink or something?"

"Actually, if I could impose upon your kindness, I'd really appreciate it if you could run out to my car for something."

-0-

The seriousness of his tone, the way he clung to the wall, grabbed Bella's attention.

"Sure, just tell me what you need."

"There's a small case behind my seat. I'd go myself, but I don't know if I can make it all the way to the car." His worried tone grabbed Bella's attention.

A million things went through her mind as she ran out to the vehicle parked at the curb. She'd attempted to covertly assess his health as she helped him get seated. He wasn't pale, not flushed; not cold, nor clammy, or hot… Well, the man _was_ hot, in more ways than one, but not in a manner that seemed detrimental to _his_ well-being.

As much as she was itching to see what was in the box, Bella was too afraid to even consider what she might find. She scurried back to the house, her head still racing. Was he ill? Had she missed something? Perhaps he was on medication. Or a diabetic. _That's it!_ He was diabetic and needed to check his blood sugar. _Does he need insulin?_

She threw open the door to find him perched on the edge of her grandmother's chair, his pant leg rolled to the knee, or to where his knee _should have been._ His leg, a prosthetic leg, lay on her coffee table, its bare foot sticking out of a metal bar, and Edward was examining something stuck fast to his stump that looked, oddly, like a swim cap, a frown marring his face.

He was an amputee! As understanding blossomed, it radiated from Bella's chest and warmed her from head to toe.

And she laughed.

Relieved, excited, euphoric laughter—when she realized that this wonderful, compassionate, man really could be hers. And if their first kiss was any indication—he wanted her to be his, as well. When Bella wiped her eyes and met his gaze, she realized he had stopped what he was doing, his features set in an angry scowl.

Bella placed a hand over her lips, stifling the soft giggles that continued to burst forth. "Sorry," she whispered.

-0-

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ I've wrestled for days over how I was going to explain this without making you run screaming and you stand there cackling like some sort of deranged chicken!"

Bella pulled a serious face, but her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You don't understand."

"Clearly!"

Suddenly, intrigued with what he was doing, Bella thrust the box towards his chest. "Is this the right thing?"

Ed reached for the item he'd momentarily forgotten and sighed with relief. He was afraid it was at home, instead of in the car. "Yes, thank you."

He opened the box and rummaged through, pulling out various sleeves and socks. He pulled out a liner which looked worse for the wear, but it would get him home. "This ought to do."

Bella slipped into the other chair, her attention on his ministrations. "Can I ask what you're doing?"

"I'll tell you all about it, after you tell me why you think my torn liner is so damned funny."

"From that first night at the mall, I've been trying to find something wrong with you. Some fault that would justify pushing you away."

"And now you've found it. I guess the joke's on me!" Ed wrapped electrical tape around the liner and sleeve, hoping to improve the seal in his socket so he could leave with his dignity somewhat intact.

Bella grasped his wrist. "No, you don't understand. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the irony. The one thing that might make you less than perfect for some women makes you absolutely perfect _for me._ "

Ed smirked, raising an eyebrow; he was pretty sure he knew where she was going with this, but she was fun to mess with. "You one of those devotees who has fantasies about disabled men?"

Bella stifled a laugh. "No, it's nothing like that. I was so afraid of getting involved with you. I could see myself falling for you effortlessly, and it scared me to death. The possibility of a deployment—I don't think I could live through losing another man I care about. I couldn't even consider it. Not for me, or the kids."

Edward reached out and took her hands in his own. "Nine-eleven proved any one of us could die from a terrorist attack without ever leaving American soil. I can't promise I won't ever die. We _all_ die Bella, but I _can_ promise you I'll never be deployed again." He lifted his stump. "Forced retirement."

Bella's gaze dropped to the floor, appearing embarrassed. "I heard they are allowing amputees to return to active duty, now."

Edward gave her hands a squeeze, waited until she finally looked up. " _Now_ , when a service person loses a limb, if they choose to stay in the service, their entire recovery is geared with that outcome in mind. That wasn't the case when I became injured."

"But, couldn't they rehabilitate you enough to go back?" She whispered.

"I'm in better shape now than I was when I was in the Corps, Bella. It was the board who decided retirement was the appropriate decision for me. The mindset is different now, and the military won't force a soldier who's lost a limb into disability, because it's considered an insult to a service person who has sacrificed something so profound for their country and who otherwise meets the requirements to continue service. I had some serious anger management issues when I came home. There were some who were afraid I might retaliate and honestly, I couldn't have been trusted back in Iraq with a weapon. My entire unit was ambushed by roadside bombers, I'm the only one who made it out alive."

"I'm so sorry."

Ed nodded, his heart clenching in remembrance. "Me, too."

"And your commanding officer? Wasn't he over there too?"

"He was, but not on my tour. He was already retired, _Aged out._ " Ed explained. "When I first came home, I had no purpose and someone had the good sense to recommend me for the Toys for Tots campaign. Carlisle was the officer in charge; he put me behind the scenes. The program provided a positive outlet for all that pent up hostility. He appealed to my softer side, making me process all those referrals so I'd be exposed to the needs of our community."

"You weren't behind the scenes on the night we met."

"Our collections were down. It's a fact that the presence of a Marine, all decked out in his class A's, tends to make people dig a little deeper into their wallet. Carlisle thought I was ready."

"Isn't it overkill placing you next to Santa? That's really pushing the point."

"Carlisle wanted to keep an eye on me. I was a little antsy putting on my uniform. It was the first time I've worn it in a very long time, you should have seen the moths fly out of the garment bag when I unzipped it."

Bella studied him, as if doing so would conjure up the uniform in question. "But it looked perfect."

"I'm kidding, Bella."

Just as Bella slugged him, the door flew open and three kids crashed into the living room.

They stood, transfixed as Edward eased his stump into the socket. "I towd you he was a auto bot, but you didn't beweeve me!"

Edward's mouth dropped. "No kiddo, Otto Bock, it's called an Otto Bock." He turned to Bella. "What's he know about prosthetics?"

"He doesn't. He's talking about Transformers."

Edward looked as confused as Jasper did and Bella groaned. "Okay guys, I think it's time we sit down and talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

Edward pulled the gator up over his knee. After pulling his pant leg down and replacing his shoe, he stood. He paced the room, rotating his hip, articulating the artificial knee. Curious eyes followed him as he made a big loop around the room.

"Just trying to get it to link up. If I forget about my linkage, and just hop up…it could get ugly. Yeah, don't mind me." _Just jump in any time, Bella. For God's sake, help me out!_

Charlie looked from Edward to his daughter. "This seems like the point where I should suggest the kids and I take another walk, or a ride to see the Christmas lights, kitchen for milk and cookies…That fishing trip isn't going anywhere. I can go call Harry."

Edward shook his head. "I'd rather we just do this so we can move forward, wherever that might lead us."

Jasper continued to steal glances at Edward's leg. _Good a place to start as any, I guess._

"You guys know what a prosthetic is?"

"A twansfomow!," the kid squealed.

"No, silly, that's a _Protector_! Not a prosthetic."

Jasper put his hand on his hip and yelled at his sister. "Pwotectow, pwostetic, whatevow!" The boy looked exasperated and Ed was almost positive he'd just signed up to be the kid's personal plaything for an indeterminate amount of time, but that was okay. He liked that kid.

"Don't make fun of your brother, Al and please don't interrupt Sgt. Masen when he's trying to explain."

 _First order of business… "_ I think we're past the point where they have to address me so formally. I'd really prefer everyone just call me Edward."

"What happened to you, Edward?" Rosalie asked, her face coloring, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned to her Mom, wide-eyed and innocent. "Is it okay to ask?"

Edward answered before Bella had the opportunity, he didn't want her to stifle their curiosity just to preserve his dignity. "I'd prefer you ask, Rosalie, I don't want you to imagine things that are incorrect." Little did he know they'd be hitting him with rapid fired questions for the next half an hour.

Rose nodded. "Okay."

"I was in a really bad accident and my leg got hurt."

"But whewes it at?"

"The doctors couldn't fix it, so they had to…" _Operate? Remove it? Amputate? How do you explain this to a kid?_

"Do you remember when your tonsils were bad, sweetie, and Dr. Clarkson had to take them out because they were making you sick?" Bella asked, saving the conversation before it had barely begun.

Jasper nodded, his eyes big. "Did dey fwow your leg away Edwood? Dey fwewed out my tontils."

Edward swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Was it making you sick?" Alice asked, her eyes riveted to the place where prosthetic met amputation. "Can we see?"

Edward pulled up his pant leg, revealing the object of everyone's interest.

"Can you take it off?" Alice again, apparently she was the inquisitive one of the bunch.

"I can, but not today." He held up the damaged sleeve. "See this hole?"

They all nodded in unison.

He slid the gator back down over his artificial knee. "All these parts work together to keep everything in place. The sleeve helps create the suction that holds my prosthetic on."

"Wow," they whispered.

"This is so cool! Alice exclaimed. "Is your other leg like this too?"

"Nope, just a regular leg."

"Aw, too bad." Alice replied. "That would be really cool."

Edward smiled when he heard Charlie mutter, "Kids," under his breath.

"Can you wun as fast as me?"

"Sure can!"

"Were you in a car accident?" Rosalie looked from Edward, to her mother and back again. "Is it okay to ask _that_?"

Ed's vision momentarily clouded and he mentally stumbled over what his response should be. He believed in being perfectly honest with children, but the war had already robbed them of so much. He didn't want to glamorize it in their eyes, in any way; he suspected they still believed he was a transformer.

Bella stepped right in, though. "Edward _was_ in a vehicle when his leg got hurt."

"Did you haf your seat bewt on?" Blue eyes, filled with concern, implored him.

Edward hung his head. "No, Jasper, the vehicle didn't have seat belts."

"You should always wear a seat belt," Alice said. "Mommy won't even turn the car on till we all buckle up."

"Your mommy is a smart lady."

He loved seeing her blush at the simple compliment.

Rosalie gave Edward a troubled look. "Do you like our mommy, Edward?"

"Of course I do."

"Mommy wasn't very nice to you the other night."

"Did you make up?" Alice asked.

Edward felt his own blush creeping up out of his collar. He could think of a dozen ways he'd _like_ to make up, and maybe one day they could explore them, but for now— "Yeah, we made up."

Charlie stood and extended his hand. "I think maybe I'll go after all. Bells can be a tough nut to crack, you two have a better understanding of things?"

"Yes sir, I think I've been able to alleviate some of her biggest concerns this afternoon."

Charlie slapped him on the back. "Good to hear. I like you Edward. I think you're just what my little family needs. I'll rest easier knowing Bella has a friend she can rely on."

Edward looked at the critter hanging above the archway. "I think the Mistletoad was the turning point."

Charlie laughed. "I have it on good authority that those little guys are lucky."

"I suspect I have you to thank for that."

"I wouldn't know anything about it." Charlie walked to the closet and donned his coat. He squatted down and held his arms wide as each of the children tackled him, even old Trapper, the dog, ambled over for a pet. When Charlie rose, he kissed Bella on the top of the head and whispered. "Remember what I said, Bells. You can't move forward as long as you're living in the past."

Bella nodded. "I know."

"Good girl. You kids need a sitter for New Years Eve?"

"Yeah," Bella replied. "I think maybe we do need a sitter. Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

And…we have a time jump.

It had been nearly a year since the night Edward donned his uniform for the first time after his injury—a year since he'd met the woman he hoped to share his life with. He wore it this time with pride, instead of trepidation—to honor the man who had unwittingly given Edward everything he now held dear; and Edward vowed to care for those priceless treasures as Emmett had, for as long as he drew breath.

Memories of the past twelve months flashed before his eyes—from the moment Bella first crashed into his life, right up to helping her get seated at the table where they currently sat—a location he'd carefully chosen as part of his plan in laying the cornerstone of his greatest dream; sharing a future with the four McCartys, as a family.

Family had never been something that Edward held in high regard; he'd never been incredibly close to his own, with months, even years, passing without anything more than a call. Hell, he'd grown closer to Carlisle than he was to his own father, but it didn't take any time at all to realize he wanted nothing more that to be an integral part of Bella's family. To be a father figure to the children who'd had their father ripped away.

It was all he could think about during dinner and either she hadn't noticed his distraction, or she had the good grace to not mention it. In either case, he was thankful. He had never been so antsy in his life—Edward Masen didn't do nervous well.

Fortunately, he'd chosen the tasting menu at the fancy Seattle restaurant and none of the samplings had been particularly filling, a bite here, a nibble there. Even still, it was all he could do to force each morsel down. It wasn't that he feared she'd say no, in fact he'd never been so certain of anything in his life.

It was just...

He prayed that he didn't stumble over the words before he could get them all out—the carefully rehearsed lines he'd written and memorized till he could say them in his sleep.

He prayed for balance and agility—that he could get down on one knee and alight, without falling.

He prayed that the children would accept him happily and not see him as a threat to their daddy's memory.

He and Emmett had shared a number of one-sided conversations over the months leading up to this moment and if Emmett was the man he'd imagined him to be, he'd have wanted his little girls to grow up with a honorable father figure who would guide but not stifle—allowing Rosie and Alice to embrace their incredible individuality without sacrificing dignity or respect of self; he'd want someone to teach his little boy the fine art of being a gentleman, ensuring, above all else, that he learned to cherish the women in his life; and Ed was absolutely positive that Emmett would want his beautiful wife to find love again—to blossom to her full potential rather than spending her days withering away in a solitary existence; and Ed was certain—without a doubt, that there was room in Bella's heart for both the Marines in her life.

In any other situation, he and Em would have become friends, and Edward anticipated a lifetime of striving to care for Emmett's family as _he'd_ be doing right now, had his life not ended so prematurely.

Bella unexpectedly shook him from his nervous pondering. "What time do we have to be at the ball?"

"Two hours," he whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. "Practice makes perfect. Come on."

"You don't need practice. You're good at everything."

"Humor me. Please."

In two hours, Edward was presenting awards at the Young Marine Birthday Ball and presenting valor quilts made by a local group of quilters to honor the military service of several local, fallen Marines. The quilts were a great source of comfort to many family members, and Ed was honored to be tasked with the duty of nominating families to receive the memorial quilts.

He immediately inquired on Bella's behalf, learning that she had never received a quilt of her own. He hoped presenting her with quilts recognizing their father's service, for each of the children, might reassure them that Edward didn't expect them to forget their daddy just because someone new was hoping to fill his shoes.

At least he hoped the woman on his arm at the ball was his newly proposed fiancée.

 _There's no way she'll say no. Is there?_

He buried his face in her hair and his eyes drifted closed. _Home._ This was home, she was home; and he couldn't imagine living another day of his life without an outward symbol of his affection wrapped around the finger of the woman he'd grown to love so deeply.

He drew in a calming breath, but it did nothing to settle his nerves; his memory clamoring to string the few lines he'd rehearsed into something eloquent, intelligible. _Romantic._

 _Bella, I fell for you the moment you catapulted into my life._ Edward mentally shook his head. _No, scratch that one._

 _Bella, I can't imagine a life without you and the kids._

 _Come on Masen, you know this isn't what we rehearsed._

 _Geeze, now I'm having conversations with myself._

 _Bella, baby, I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life, would you do me the distinct honor of allowing me to join your family?_

A huge smile formed on his lips. _That's it!_

Before he could lose the words, he dropped to the floor on one knee, her fingers still entwined with his own.

"Edward?"

Motion in the room crawled to a stop, the noisy restaurant growing silent as the Marine in full formal dress gazed up at the love of his life. "Just go with this, baby."

Bella nodded, eyes wide. "Okay," her whisper barely audible, despite their near silent surroundings.

"Bella, baby. I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life; would you allow me the great honor of joining your family?"

She dropped to her knees, her tiny hands grasping each of his cheeks. "I come with a lot of baggage."

"Sweetheart, they're children, not baggage."

"I'm relieved you feel that way, but I wasn't talking about the kids."

Edward laughed, nervously. "I've got some baggage of my own."

"If you can deal with mine, I guess I can deal with yours, too."

Edward clasped his hands over hers. "Baby, you're killing me here. Is that a yes?"

Bella nodded, the smile on her face belying the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Yes," she laughed. "Yes, yes, a million times, yes!"

She crashed into Edward before he could brace himself and they both went down, oblivious to the others in the restaurant until the clapping began. Obviously embarrassed, Bella pushed herself to her knees and offered her hand.

Edward smiled and shook his head, remembering prayers muttered throughout the day. "I got this, babe," he replied, before hopping up and pulling her with him.

When they returned to their seats the maître d' stood, holding out a bottle of expensive champagne. "Congratulations on your engagement, compliments of the Volturi family."

"Bella?"

"We shouldn't, the children."

Edward was awash with embarrassment that he'd forgotten his commitment in all the excitement. He gave the bottle one last, longing glance. He could have used the liquid courage as he was stammering in his head just moments before. "We're chaperoning the Young Marine Birthday Ball, it would be unbefitting for someone in my position to arrive even the least bit incapacitated, but please relay our gratitude for such a kind and generous offer."

"Not to worry, sir, perhaps you will celebrate with your fiancée after your function, yes?"

Bella's smile lit the room, her cheeks coloring as she answered. "Yes."

 _Oh yes, there will be celebration, later._

Ed thanked God Charlie had taken the kids for the entire weekend. He couldn't wait to get his girl to the Edgewater, _the_ premier hotel on Puget Sound.

"The hostess will have it ready for you to take."

"Thank you," Edward replied, pushing in Bella's chair. When he sat, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. It was as if someone had breathed new life into his girl. He reached for her hands across the table and gaped when his thumb rubbed the back of her hand.

Ed mentally gave himself the V-8 smack and smiled sheepishly at Bella. "In all the excitement, I forgot the most important part." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box he'd checked a million times to be sure it hadn't been lost, his fingers so familiar with the silky smooth covering, he was sure he'd worn away some of the nap with his nervous fidgeting.

Bella smirked, "I thought my acceptance of your proposal was the most important part."

"It is. It was. I mean... Oh, here!" The hinge of the box creaked when he opened it, the half carat emerald cut solitaire glimmering as he lifted it from its protective nest and slid it onto Bella's finger. He'd have been stricken with a wave of guilt, had her finger still borne the impression of the ring that had symbolized her life with Emmett, but like her finger, Bella's heart seemed ready to accept Edward and the new life he had offered.

Seemingly hearing his thoughts, she rubbed her chest, her fingers ghosting over the place where Emmett's rings still hung from a delicate gold chain. She reached for the clasp. "I should have put these away a long time ago..."

"No, baby. I find it honorable in a day and age of throwaway marriages, that you hold the man you loved in such reverence. I'm not threatened by him, I'm humbled...honored, that you find me worthy of caring for the treasures he left behind. He's not some ex I have to worry about trying to manipulate his way back into your lives. He's an integral part of your family and I'd never expect you to erase him to make room for me. It's important that we keep his memory alive."

Bella's gaze met his, her eyes glassy, the lashes damp with unshed tears. "But..."

"When you're ready. Perhaps one day Jasper will meet someone special."

She nodded. "I think Em would have liked that."

"Me, too."

"You do?"

Ed could feel his cheeks beginning to color. "Would it seem weird if I said I go talk to him sometimes?"

"Really?"

Edward's fingers raked through his hair. "Yeah, I mean, my therapist suggested it after I came home."

Bella's gaze dropped to the table. Had it not been there, she'd have been focused on his legs. "I'm a Marine, Bella. We are experts at adapting to situations. My leg? Losing it was nothing compared to losing my team. It took me a long time to understand that I had every right to be living and breathing when they no longer did. I still go visit my closest buddies, in fact; one of them is real close to Emmett at Lake View. One afternoon I stopped to visit Seth Clearwater's grave and I found myself talking with Emmett instead."

"Thank you," she whispered. "You'd have been great friends. Everybody loved him."

The waiter subtly laid the check holder on the table and slipped away. Edward's eyes widened when he saw the bill, thankfully, the bottle of bubbly had been on the house, he'd have had to embarrass himself if it weren't. It wasn't that he couldn't afford to splurge, per se. He received a decent check each month from Uncle Sam, but rent in Seattle was at a premium and ate up a huge portion of his income. He'd always been thrifty, becoming even more so after making the decision to take on a ready made family; the $400.00 bottle of Cristal he'd seen on the menu didn't mesh with his long term plan.

He slipped a stack of bills inside the folder and laid it on the edge of the table. When Bella reached for it, he pulled it just out of her reach.

She leaned across the table and just when he thought he'd have to move the check folder again, she pressed her lips to his ear. "I'm starving. Are we going to be able to afford _real food_ on the way to the ball?"

Edward barked out a laugh, sobering slightly as he took in the patrons watching them. "I think I can afford the dollar menu if you wanna hit up Taco Bell."

"That bad?"

"Let's just say I'm glad I didn't come here hungry."

"So, no anniversary dinners?"

"Of course! Maybe just not here. I need to start a college fund. What if the kids need braces? And what if Jasper has an unforeseen need?"

Bella took his hand. "Emmett's money is enough to send all three kids to any university they want to attend."

"Emmett's?"

"The death benefit for a Marine killed in action is quite staggering. I mean, he said we'd be taken care of, but I never imagined..."

"But, you pinch your pennies harder than I do."

Bella sighed—Ed knew it was heavy conversation for such a light-hearted evening, but, personal finance was a subject that had remained personal between them. Much had changed with his unexpected proposal. "I was in a bad place back then. My dad stepped in and helped manage the money. Thanks to his guidance, I own the house free and clear. There's money set aside for the kid's educations and a special needs trust for Jasper, since we don't know what the future holds for him—a trust that won't affect any government benefits he might be entitled to.

"I do keep tight reins on my budget, because that money isn't mine to blow through frivolously. That's Em's legacy to his children and I refuse to touch it. His sacrifice lifted the burden of a mortgage. By being careful with my finances, we can live comfortably, even if we don't always get the Transformers and bicycles we long to have." Her eyes shimmered as they locked on his. "But thanks to you, we have those things now, too."

Ed grinned. He loved those kids as if they were his own and he found humor and great pride that the little guy saw him as a role model, totally enthralled by the prosthetic in a way only a little boy could be. There was still no convincing him that Edward wasn't an Autobot sent straight from the North Pole, and Ed was okay with that.

He just hoped they wanted him as much as he wanted them.


	14. Chapter 14

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

Ed had been as nervous about the weekend as he'd been about the proposal.

His respect for Bella commanded that he allow her to work through the emotions that involved letting go of a love she'd spent four years trying to preserve at all cost. He knew she would come to him when she'd laid her ghosts to rest, and he was prepared to wait until she was ready to come, alone. For, even though Ed had every intention of keeping the man's memory alive in the hearts of his family, there was no room for his ghost in their bed.

There'd been as much touching and innuendo as was possible with three children around, but things hadn't gone beyond that.

Yet.

She'd accepted his proposal; that meant she was ready. _Doesn't it?_

Nervous energy filled the Jeep as they rode from Redmond, back to the Edgewater.

And silence.

Deathly silence.

Was there some protocol for celebrating with your widowed fiancée?

 _Is that even a thing?_

 _A widowed fiancée?_

 _Is a fiancée a widow anymore?_

 _Or is she just a fiancée?_

Just _a fiancée?_

 _No! She's not_ just _a fiancée, she's_ my _fiancée!_

Unable to take the silence any longer, Ed decided it was up to him to break the ice. He hoped, by laying his personal concerns on the table, Bella would feel comfortable sharing her own feelings about their impending night together, as well.

"I uh, I haven't done anything like this since I've come home. I mean, I've entertained various dating scenarios, but when it came to letting the cat out of the bag—" Ed shook his head and scoffed. "Either they run screaming, or they have an almost creepy fascination with seeing my stump. It's just always been easier being single, I guess."

"It's been more than four years for me," Bella whispered into the darkness. He couldn't see her face and he feared she might be having second thoughts.

 _She is ready, isn't she?_

She'd been sending him all sorts of encouraging signals, at least he _thought_ they were encouraging.

 _Am I reading her all wrong?_

Was _her_ concept of _celebrating_ different from his own?

Flipping his blinkers on, Ed pulled onto the berm of the road. He turned on the dome light and twisted in his seat. He'd waited so long to be intimate with her that his self control was hanging on by a thread; he worried that he'd hurt her in his excitement. Loving his girl seemed to be all he had on his mind, he didn't want their first time together to be a negative experience for either of them. He wanted everything to be perfect. He squeezed her hand. "I promise to be gentle."

He needn't have worried. " _Please_ don't be gentle. The _last_ thing I want tonight is _gentle_."

"Oh, thank God!"

~0~

He'd felt like a teenager on prom night. No one had put him through his paces like Bella had, in a very long time. The trial and error of finding positions that were satisfying for them both had been filled with fumbling and laughter. In all the times he tried to visualize sex after amputation, he never imagined finding humor in the experience. Embarrassment or shame, maybe, but fun, or _confidence_? No. Not those things.

But he had.

With Bella, lovin' came as naturally as drawing breath. He stood and reached for her. "Shower with me? I can't take you home all mussed up like this. You look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet."

Her eyes twinkled at his teasing, so she gave it right back. "And that's a bad thing?"

"It is when your dad's the one watching the kids."

"And you don't think he knows what we've been doing?"

Ed could feel his cheeks reddening, "I didn't exactly outline my plan to defile his daughter when I asked if he could watch the kids. This is like, the ultimate walk of shame."

"He's been trying to convince me you're a great catch since you showed up on my doorstep with those damned bikes. Ironically, your unexpected appearance Christmas Day played right into his master plan of convincing me to lay Emmett's memory to rest and begin living."

Ed filled with warmth, Charlie Swan had felt like an ally, from the first time they'd met, and the man couldn't have acted happier when Edward asked for his blessing. Charlie's concern for his daughter and grandkids was obvious, his relief, palpable.

He'd heartily clapped Ed on the back and welcomed him to the family. Had he known all the naughty things Ed wanted to do with his daughter, he might not have so eagerly encouraged him.

~0~

Bella lay on her stomach in a hotel robe, her hair flipped over one shoulder. She studiously watched Edward as he went through the process of drying off his stump and preparing it to don his prosthesis. He walked around his place with it on, sans clothing, every day, but, despite everything they'd shared in the previous twenty-four hours, he felt self conscious with his lady in the room.

But, her quiet curiosity put him at ease as he smoothed on the lubricant and eased his leg into the sheath. He lifted his gaze, certain she'd been watching as he worked through the process and she blushed at getting caught. "Was it awkward getting used to your prosthetic?"

"I guess the hardest thing was reconciling the physical absence of my leg with the phantom sensations that said it was still there—but awkward?" He shook his head, affirming the negative. "Not once I realized it could put me back in charge of my life. Everything spiraled out of my control when I got hurt, every aspect of my life dictated by someone else. I was frustrated with my dependence on others and I was angry that my friends had been so mercilessly annihilated. When they fit me for my prosthesis, and I started training with it, I was able to take back my life. Was it awkward for Jasper to use the walker at first?"

Bella laughed; her smile bright as she talked about her youngest with obvious pride. "Only until he figured out what to do with it. Putting him in that walker was like giving him wings."

"That's how it was for me, too! I always imagined the guys who got sent home with an injury as being hampered by all this medical equipment, held back from life, somehow. I didn't really understand the freedom those devices provided until I got my leg. It took time learning to rely on my prosthetic, but it wasn't long before I was walking and then, running, again."

He might never be as fast, or as agile as he'd like, but one of his favorite things was running alongside Bella and her dog on a Saturday morning with the kids whizzing down the local bike path in front of them; Little Jasper's musical laughter filling the air as he pedaled to keep up. What had started out as a selfless gesture repaid Edward a hundredfold.


	15. Chapter 15

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

Charlie Swan was in his hey day. Spending time with his grandkids always revived him, made him forget he was past middle age and closer to becoming an elder, although he refused to identify as a senior, just yet.

He was filled with relief at the prospect of Edward's proposal and he prayed his daughter wasn't so hard-headed she'd deny the poor guy when he asked. Bella Swan McCarty was as stubborn as they came, but it seemed Edward had slowly and stealthily instilled himself into her world and her father prayed she was no longer immune to his charms.

He'd never forget the broken shell of a woman Emmett's death had left behind. From the moment Mrs. Cope had called to say that a U.S. Marine had come knocking on _her_ door because Bella couldn't be left alone, until the day another Marine gently pushed his way into their lives with his generosity, Charlie's daughter had struggled under the demands of being a single parent to three small children.

~0~

In the months following Emmett's death, it was not uncommon for Mrs. Cope to call Charlie's phone alerting him that he was needed, and every time it rang, he feared Bella had followed the only boy she'd ever loved into the here-after.

The retired police chief thanked God that his son-in-law had left Bella with a baby in her belly, before he shipped out. Oh, it wasn't the first time he'd done it. Both Rosie and Ally had been deployment eve babies, too, but the realization that Bella had almost destroyed Emmett's final gift, was what gave her the determination to survive.

With Rosalie away at a sleepover, it was little Alice who'd run through the adjoining yards to Mrs. Cope, the night the contractions had come. The kindly neighbor had watched over the girl while Charlie Swan paced the halls of the emergency room, frantic at the sound of Bella's anguished cries.

He'd flown down the highway, risking life and limb to get to his only child, but they'd barred him from the room at Bella's request and he'd nearly ripped his hair out waiting while she'd been seen.

First, by an obstetrician and later by a psychiatrist. His mind conjured up all sorts of scenarios, but the OB could have knocked him over with a feather when she told him they'd stopped his daughter's labor and saved her baby, " _For now."_

 _Labor? Baby?_

They spoke a language he couldn't comprehend and the more they explained, the less he understood. _Irregular cycles and low hCG. Stealthy pregnancies and low birth weights._

His head swam as the motherly doctor shared her personal theories on the cooperative relationship between mothers and their babies when a stressful relationship exists—the body's survival instinct to protect that baby until the mother is in a better state of mind.

The effects of losing Emmett were obvious to everyone who knew Bella; from her plummeting weight to her unkempt appearance, but Charlie struggled to reconcile the idea that his daughter was carrying such a tiny baby when the calendar clearly stated that she was nearly eighteen weeks along. She looked anything _but_ pregnant.

Charlie Swan wasn't necessarily a religious man, but he'd never prayed as much as he had while his little girl lay in the hospital desperately trying to save her baby boy.

 _A grandson!_

Charlie's heart swelled each time he thought about the little guy growing inside his daughter. He'd do anything to ensure that baby's safe, full-term delivery; including stepping up to the plate to look after his family as he had when Bella was just a child and her mom was no longer a part of their lives. Thankfully, it didn't take much of a refresher and he was once again adept at weaving braids and dressing up Barbies.

Charlie's fishing buddy, Harry, came from Forks with a giant teddy bear for Bella and a duffle bag filled with necessities for Charlie's indeterminate stay. They'd stopped Bella's preterm labor and discharged her a few days later, after she acquiesced to the doctor's order of strict bed rest, prescribed to keep the baby incubating in Bella's womb until his lungs were strong enough to sustain him in the outside world.

Bella was an obedient patient, turning over full rein of the household and allowing everyone to wait on her hand and foot and Charlie watched with bated breath as she slowly gained weight, her body slowly rounding into the trademark curves that accompanied a healthy pregnancy.

By thirty weeks, she'd bloomed; looking happier and healthier than she had since she'd gotten the life shattering news of Emmett's death and Charlie had finally begun to entertain hope that the baby might actually be a full-term miracle, but, despite Bella's determination and modern medicine's newest technology, Jasper Emmett McCarty slipped quietly into the world at thirty two weeks.

The neonatologists were encouraging; the survival rate for babies at Jasper's stage of gestation was high, they'd said, but nothing could have prepared Charlie for the baby's fragile appearance and he sobbed the first time he walked into the NICU—an IV catheter pierced Jasper's translucent scalp and a feeding tube was threaded into his nose, probes and wires were taped all over his tiny body; the heels of his miniature feet bruised purple from repeated needle pricks, his voice rendered silent by a tube delivering oxygen to his under-developed lungs.

 _How_ _will such a tiny thing ever survive?_

Within days of his birth, a devastating infection set in, nearly taking the baby's life and Charlie wondered how much more his daughter could handle before she finally broke, but steely determination had her championing for the tiny boy.

Bella rarely left the hospital and it wasn't uncommon to find her in the nursery with the baby tucked inside a large shirt, his unclothed body against Bella's bare skin and week by week, ounce by ounce, the little guy grew until he was ready to go home.

From that moment on, there was no stopping Jasper, or his mother, and Charlie no longer worried that Bella's life would also become a casualty of the war.

Charlie looked around the living room; from one anxious face to the next as they waited for Bella and Edward to come home. Of course, his concerns had been abated when his daughter didn't come home from her date, but he didn't give voice to that thought. . At one time, he'd have paced the floor if she came home late, but in this case, it eased his mind, because his kid had found love again and her absence was all he'd needed to know she'd chosen to embrace it rather than push it away.

It might have been Charlie's tiny grandson who gave Bella a reason to live, but it was Edward Masen's love that breathed life back into his little girl and he couldn't imagine a more suitable man to fill the role of husband and father to the people Charlie held dear.


	16. Chapter 16

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

Ed's heart pounded in his chest. Nearly as erratically as it had ratcheted away before he proposed to Bella.

Those kids were her world. He'd grown to love them, too, over the year he and Bella had grown from friendship to coupledom. But what if they weren't ready to accept a new man as the head of their household? Like their mother, they'd placed Emmett on a pedestal, and he prayed with everything he had that he'd one day earn a place in their little hearts where he was held in such high regard, as well. But it would rip his guts out if they didn't want him to be a part of their close knit family.

As their mother's husband, he was prepared to assume the weight of his new family's burdens, to bandage scraped knees and slay monsters hiding under beds. But, would they want that too?

"Don't fret so much."

"I'm not fretting."

"Are so!"

He glanced at Bella. Her smirk said she wasn't buying what he was trying to peddle; Ed took in a slow breath and let it out. A nervous laugh followed. "Was it the clenched jaw or the big wrinkle between my eyes that clued you in?"

"They already love you. You know?"

"But what if—"

She held her hand up to stop him.

"It took me a while to see a good thing when it was staring me in the face, but they aren't so hard to convince. We need you in our lives, Edward."

Her assurance made his chest feel like it would burst. "I'm a good thing, then?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a smile, "you're a good thing. A really good thing."

His phone buzzed from the cup holder. He'd let it in the Jeep, knowing there was nothing in his life that was more important than his weekend with Bella, but now that they were heading back into the real world, he supposed it was time to act responsibly.

He stole another glance at Bella. "Would you mind checking that for me, quick?"

Bella held her belly and laughed at the screen. "There's a, uh, naughty emoticon—Carlisle wants to know if you sealed the deal."

" _And_?"

"You _so_ sealed the deal!"

Ed mentally pumped his fist. His girl consistently made him feel good about himself without even trying, but the weekend put every one of his apprehensions to rest. He squeezed her left hand, his thumb grazing over the diamond he'd placed on her finger a short time before. "You should tell him that, he'll appreciate it coming from you. He's been pushing me to ask you since the Labor Day picnic."

"That long?"

"Sweetheart, I've been crushing on you since the day you kicked my ass."

~0~

Three anxious faces turned toward the front door each time a car drove down the street. They'd been halfheartedly playing a game of Chutes and Ladders since breakfast had been cleared away, but something was going on; their mom was never away overnight and definitely never two nights.

And their Pap had worn a smile on his face since he tucked them in on Friday.

Pap had just put his duffle bag next to the door when old Trapper began to bark. The lab had grown complacent in his old age, but he'd been their daddy's dog, and there was something about having Edward around that had put a spring in his step.

Everything was better, now that Edward spent so much time with them.

Jasper slid off the couch and sped to the door with the rest of the family trailing quickly behind. "Edwood! You'we hewe!"

"Of course I'm here," Ed replied, as if there was any other place he'd rather be. He set Bella's luggage on the bench in the foyer and threw Jasper up on his shoulder. "How you doing kiddo? Did you have fun with your pap?"

The boy bent forward, his upside down face in front of Edward. "He said you went on wacation. Wifout us. We awways go on wacation togevow."

"I promise we'll all go on a special vacation together this summer."

"Even Pap?"

Edward looked around till his gaze landed on his future father-in-law. He hoped he didn't just shoot himself in the foot. He wanted to include the kids, but a Brady Bunch honeymoon without their very own _Alice_ would make for some long, frustrating nights.

"Ever been to Disney, Charlie? I hear it's the most magical place on earth." It would be perfect if Ed could get his new father-in-law to entertain the kids while he and Bella made some magic of their own.

"I'd love to explore Disney with my three favorite kids! Am I wrong to assume you'll be otherwise occupied?"

"I really do intend to make this a family vacation, but I thought maybe you and the kids would enjoy having a room together?"

Amidst the jumping and squealing, Bella slipped off to the bathroom and Charlie slapped Ed on the shoulder. "I've got your back, son."

"I've been saving for college and braces, but, it sounds like you've helped Bella get that all set up. So..."

"This is a wonderful way to invest in your future, Ed."

"I'd never dream of excluding them."

"I know you wouldn't, Edward," Charlie whispered, "Thank you."

~0~

The kids hammered Ed with a million questions about where he'd been with their mother and he attempted to field them all while he waited for his girl. _Where is she?_

When she finally emerged, her eyes were red-rimmed and Ed's heart sank. He watched as she handed a small, black jeweler's box to her father, hugging him tightly before he waved a goodbye and walked out the door.

Ed pushed off the big chair he'd been sharing with Jasper and excused himself, heading straight for Bella, his stomach in knots. He immediately checked her hand. _Did she change her mind?!_

Was she upset about his offer to take the kids away too? It was a spur of the moment brainstorm, but he didn't want them to feel slighted, not one of them, ever, and that included dragging the whole family to Disney for their honeymoon.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have asked you first. He just looked so hurt that we left them behind. I didn't mean to upset you, babe. I'm an ass."

Bella pulled him into a suffocating hug and whispered into his ear. "No. You're absolutely perfect."

"So, why the tears? I was afraid I ruined your plans for a honeymoon in some exotic location."

"I've had Hawaii, I've been to Europe, but Disney? Every little girl dreams of Disney!"

"For real?"

"Can we stay at Cinderella's Castle?"

"I, uh, hadn't gotten that far with the travel plans, but I don't think you can actually stay in the castle."

With the eyes red from crying and her pouty bottom lip, Bella had the manipulation thing down. "Now look, mister, you might have gotten away with inviting my kids and my dad along on our honeymoon, but I hope I get a say in where we stay!"

"We can stay in any Disney accommodation your heart desires. You are planning on us having our own room?"

Bella's trademark blush colored her cheeks. "As far away from my father as possible."

"When should we tell them?"

"Based on the girls' nervous gawking, I'd say now might be a good time."

~0~

They walked to the living room hand in hand, with Ed dropping into his favorite wing back. Bella sat on the couch with outstretched arms. "Kids, Edward and I would like to talk to you about something."

"About ouw wacation?"

"Well, yes, sort of. But about some things that are going to happen before we go on vacation."

Instead of taking a seat next to her mother, Rosalie squealed and clapped her hands. "You're having a baby! Jessica Stanley's parents went away for a weekend and she got pregnant. How soon till we get the baby?!"

Ed nearly choked on his response. "What? No! We haven't, I mean, we didn't… Oh, God, some help here Bella?"

Instead of bailing him out, his woman just laughed and shook her head. "I'm wondering just how much of it you're gonna step in before we finish this conversation."

Ed's head dropped into his hands, yanking on his hair until his scalp burned and his fingers felt numb. He was _not_ cut out for this parenting stuff. Hell, he'd probably lose them all, or they'd die of starvation or something if Bella went on one of those book tours she'd and Esme had begun planning as soon as they realized he was going to be a permanent fixture in their lives. "I give up."

"We're not having a baby. Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Alice began bouncing in her spot next to Bella. "Then we get a baby?"

Bella's head dropped in frustration. "No," she replied. "Then we go to Disney."

Jasper crawled into Edward's lap, and studied him earnestly. "Will you be my daddy, den?"

Edward's insides squirmed. In all his years of service, he'd never felt more honored, but this... "Oh, Jasper, being someone's daddy is a _really special_ job. I would never try to take your daddy's place—"

Alice's lip trembled as she intervened on her brother's behalf. "But Jazzy's never had a daddy before."

Edward Masen wasn't predisposed to teary emotion, but the kids' admission had his heart in his throat and he looked to Bella for salvation, only she didn't seem to be faring much better. He loved these kids so much, but they were killing him with all this emotion.

He plastered on the most convincing smile he could conjure. "When I proposed to your mother, I asked her if she'd allow me to join your family. I love the four of you and I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Rose got up from her place on the couch and hugged him. "You'll make a good dad, Edward. You kept your promise and gave my letter to Santa. I think you're okay."

Jasper patted Edward's cheek. "I wuv you, Edwood! _You_ can be my daddy."

Edward nodded. It would be impossible, he knew, to force an answer past the lump in his throat and he prayed for a moment to digest all this emotion before they hit him with anything else.

Leave it to Alice, who was practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement, to be his salvation. Of the three, she was by far the most entertaining and Ed could never anticipate what was going to fall from her lips. The little sprite walked over and sat on the arm of his chair. "Can my friend Maggie see your leg next time she comes over?"

"Uh..."

Alice stretched up on tiptoes and placed her face close to his ear and whispered. "She let me borrow her Transformers movies."

As soon as the words left the little girl's mouth Ed knew he was standing on a slippery slope. One false move and he'd lose his footing. He _wanted_ them to see him as the cool dad, but being a cool dad didn't make a man a _good_ dad, nor did it make him a good husband. He was pretty sure that a smart husband always deferred to the wife when he was in doubt…

"And your mom knows this?"

The little girl glanced at Bella and her face colored. "I guess she does now."

"Then I think this is a conversation you should be having with her."

"But, it's _your_ leg."

"And I don't mind answering questions any of you or your friends might have about my prosthetic, but—"

A cacophony of squeals filled the room. "That's so cool!"

Ed held up his hand and schooled his expression into his best Sgt Masen face. " _But_ —we both know how your mom feels about those movies. We're going to be a team, the five of us, and that means we work together, not against one another. There won't be any of this, 'Mom said no, so, let's ask Edward,' stuff."

"Yes sir," Alice mumbled.

 _"_ _Thank you!"_ Bella mouthed.

Ed nodded to acknowledge her. "Your mom and I will talk about this, okay Squirt?"

Alice reached up and hugged him. "Thanks, Edward."

He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Any time kiddo."


	17. Chapter 17

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

"Hurry up you guys, we're gonna be late!"

On cue, Bella's girls rushed through the hotel suite, the wide skirts of their matching chiffon dresses swooshing with every step. Bella's breath caught at the sight of her beautiful daughters.

They'd grown so much!

Bella had grown too, since Edward had come into her life, bringing nothing but happiness and security where there'd once been such sadness and uncertainty.

She was certain today. In fact, she couldn't wait to begin the next phase of their lives.

She turned with a smile at the knock on the door that adjoined their rooms, just before it slammed open and her dad's head poked around the frame. "You ladies almost ready?"

Bella's heart smiled at the rhythmic clicking of Jasper's forearm crutches as the youngster followed his pap into the room; while not quite as speedy as he was with his walker, her kiddo was mastering the new mobility devices like a pro. He couldn't wait to start kindergarten at the end of the summer. Bella looked down at her little tuxedo-clad miracle and she was forced to pause for a moment and compose herself.

 _He's getting so big!_

"You guys are so handsome!" She reached out and adjusted Charlie's tie, ran her hands down over his lapels before standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "You ready to give me away?"

"I am. When you were little," Charlie glanced from the face of one granddaughter to the other. "I couldn't imagine ever being happy about 'giving you away', but you struck gold twice, kid. I can't tell you how good it feels to know you're not all alone over here."

"I know, I'm a little obtuse sometimes."

Charlie laughed and pulled her into a hug. "That what they call it these days? Where I come from, we'd just call you plain stubborn."

"I get that from you!"

Jasper hurried around the suite, looking into the girls' bedroom and bathroom, returning with a frown. "Whewe's Edwood?"

"He's with his friend, Carlisle. We'll see him when we get to the park."

"Cawwile gots my wings?"

It was a running joke, after Jasper learned Carlisle was going to be the best man, and in charge of the rings until Jasper met him at the altar, the little boy had begun calling him Edward's wingman, which couldn't have been any closer to the truth if they'd tried.

"Carlisle has the rings, kiddo."

Jasper pulled up his sleeve to reveal the little dual faced watch Edward had gotten to help their boy learn to tell time. "Then we'we mawwy Edwood and he'll be ouw Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we're going to get married, and he can't wait to be your daddy."

Jasper jumped up and down. "Me eithew."

Charlie picked up Jasper's booster seat and headed towards the door. "Okay everyone, we've got a limo to catch."

~0~

They'd chosen the site for the wedding as a family, in the same diplomatic manner Ed intended to employ in day to day life. Everyone was included, and no opinion was ignored. And that was how Ed had found himself standing within walking distance of Emmett McCarty's final resting place, while he waited for his new family to join him.

Ed's breath caught when they began walking down the paper aisle laid cross a grassy area in Seattle's more than a century old, Volunteer Park.

Rosalie, then Alice, made their way to the altar, they were such great kids and Ed couldn't wait to officially be part of their family. He beamed with pride when his little buddy made a beeline for Carlisle.

"You got my wings?" The kiddo belted out.

Carlisle lowered himself to one knee and handed the boy a tiny heart-shaped pillow with two rings tied to the top. "Here ya go kid," he replied, "I got your rings." He stood up and ruffled the little boy's curls. Thank God Bella hadn't tamed them like she'd threatened. The kid was adorable just the way he was.

"Tanks, Cawwile."

The little boy looked up to Edward. "I'm weady, Edwood! We can begin."

Ed bit back a laugh. "You're gonna have to hang in there, killer. We need your mom up here, too."

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment before his shoulders drooped. "Oh, okay."

Ed's heart stopped, dead in his chest, when she stepped out from behind the flower covered archway on Charlie's arm; it didn't start beating again until Charlie placed her hand inside his.

"Take care of her son. She's my most precious treasure."

"Yessir, I will. All of them."

It was warm, for Seattle, that June afternoon, and with the pastor's first words came a strong breeze that whipped round the small group until the officiate urged Ed to seal their vows with a kiss. Without warning, a forceful gust pushed them together causing Bella to laugh and Edward to clutch onto his girl.

"He's always been sort of exuberant about things he believes in." Bella looked off in the distance to where Lake View Cemetery merged with Volunteer Park. "I guess he approves."

After kissing his bride properly, Ed handed Jasper's crutches to Charlie and threw the boy up on his shoulders. "Take a walk with me, family."

Ed took in the beauty of the day as they made their way down the wide path that lead to the place they all knew so well.

One by one, they said their piece. Rosie and Alice laid their matching bouquets at the base of the granite stone, and Ed lowered little Jasper to the ground where he placed the small satin pillow embroidered with "I love you" in the center.

When the children stood, Bella stepped up to the stone; she kissed her fingers and touched them to the cold granite. "Goodbye, my love. You can finally rest easy; we're in good hands now."

When she returned to Edward's embrace, he stood tall and saluted Emmett's grave. "I promise to protect them with all that I have and all that I am, Major McCarty. Semper Fi."


	18. Chapter 18

Semper Fi Santa

Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own it, I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyer's toys. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare, also, not mine.

* * *

"Don't be scawed, Daddy! I won't wet you faww!"

Ed gripped the push bar on the back of Jasper's trike, clutching the handgrip as if his life depended on it. _If the guys could only see me now, relying on a five year old to stay upright._ _Some big, tough marine you are, Masen!_

"I trust you Jasper."

"Howd on tight!"

"We've got this!"

And they did, until Jasper turned the corner and Ed leaned a little too far to the right, losing not only his balance, but Jasper's as well and the pair fell to the sidewalk with a crash.

Jasper immediately began to cry and for the first time in his life, Ed knew what it meant for one's heart to break. He'd vowed never to hurt any of his kids, not intentionally, not accidentally. And now, he was faced with explaining to Bella why her six year old was battered and bruised, his beautiful bike no doubt destroyed. All because some overgrown lummox thought he was a damned kid.

Ed pulled the little boy into his arms, assessing him for injuries. He wore the protective gear Ed had gifted with the bikes and appeared no worse for the wear. Still, he howled like he was in agony.

"What's wrong kid? You can't be hurt, there's no blood!"

Sniffling and hiccoughing, Jasper pointed to Ed's leg, twisted grossly in a direction opposite from the other.

Ed groaned. He'd been so caught up in the kid, he hadn't realized his prosthetic had disengaged. Jasper rubbed the alligator tears from his cheeks, smudging his face with dirt and grime. Bella was gonna have a fit when she saw how upset her kid was.

Ed looked from Jasper to his contorted limb. The boy was still obsessed with all things Transformer, and Ed's prosthetic, by association. At least he could improve the kid's mood before he upset Bella's. "You wanna give me a hand with this?"

"Weawwy?"

"Yeah, kid. Really."

Ed removed the roller blades he'd dragged out of storage. Back in the day, he and his buddies played hockey in the street, reckless and young, they didn't have a care in the world, nor a shred of responsibility. But now—now he had a family—and while he saw nothing wrong with taking the boy out for some carefree recreation, he hadn't considered what he'd do, if he suffered a mechanical malfunction. _Guess it woulda been good to have a contingency plan before you got yourself in a bind, Jarhead!_

"Think your mom's gonna kill us for this?"

Jasper's sniffles turned to giggles and the little boy held his tummy. "No, siwwy, she's gonna kiww you!"

"Get over here and give your old man a hand!"

Ed half crab-walked to the curb where he could sit more comfortably and get himself sorted out. Jasper scooted next to him, his eyes wide and wary.

After easing the prosthetic out of his pant leg, Ed handed the four pound limb to Jasper. _This is not looking good. Not good at all._

"Wow!" the boy exclaimed, gazing at the leg with wonder. Of course, the kid was familiar with his device, but he'd never held it in his hands.

Ed rolled up his pant leg and began assessing the damage. The liner was most certainly torn, and without a replacement, he wasn't going anyplace.

"This afternoon isn't going to turn out quite like I'd envisioned."

"No ice cweam, den?"

"I'm afraid not, buddy. You're right, I'll be lucky to get out of this with my life intact."

~0~

"So, tell me again what it was that possessed you to pull a stunt like this?"

Bella stood over them both, hands on her hips, bitch brow firmly in place. She'd been under a lot of stress at work and she wore that expression a lot lately; Ed feared for his life every time it appeared.

"But, Honey—"

"Don't you honey me, mister! I can't turn my back on you two for a minute; it's like I have a pair of five year olds."

"I only—"

Bella handed him the tool kit she'd had to deliver on more than one occasion due to her man/boy's antics. "Don't. Please just get yourself sorted out before Mrs. Cope has a heart attack from seeing Jasper sitting here with your leg in his lap."

"It's my fauwt, Mommy. We just wanted to be coow wike Seth and his daddy, Jacob."

" _Your_ daddy is a grown-up Jasper, he's supposed to know better than to succumb to peer pressure."

Ed put on his backup liner and sleeve; placing the roller blades into Bella's outstretched hands.

Asking for sneakers when he'd called would have given rise to questions he hadn't been prepared to answer over the phone, so Ed had appealed to his wife's sympathetic nature and simply asked for his kit and a ride. He could get to the van in his socks.

He hurried over when he saw her trying to lift the heavy trike into the back of the Jeep. "No baby, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

The hellcat came out; her nails sharpened and ready to scrap. "I'll have you know, mister, I've lifted far more than a tricycle—"

But she burst into tears when she looked down at his sock covered feet. "You haven't got any shoes."

"You were kinda grumpy when Jasper and I went out to play; I figured I'd be pressing my luck to ask for shoes."

Bella frantically searched the place where they'd been sitting waiting for a ride. "Oh God, Jasper."

Ed slipped the keys from her fingers. "Is already in his car seat; come on baby, I'll drive us home."

~0~

Ben Cheney's deep laughter rang off the walls of the rehab gym at the prosthetic and orthotic clinic.

"You were doing what when you trashed the kid's trike?"

Ed's ears heated in anticipation of the tongue lashing he expected from his PT. "I was rollerblading?"

"You asking me or tellin' me?"

"Telling?" Ed whispered under his breath.

"Atta boy!"

"I don't know if I deserve an Atta boy," Ed mumbled. "You don't think it was a stupid idea?"

"What was going through your mind when you strapped those blades on your feet?"

It was the weekend before Jasper started first grade and he was going to miss the quality time he'd spent with the little guy after kindergarten each afternoon. "I was imagining the fun I was going to have at the park with my kid! I'm gonna miss spending my afternoons with him!"

" _Did_ you have fun?"

"I think I _would_ have. If I wasn't such a jerk."

"Break anything beside your pride... and the bicycle?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"I remember when we first started working on your rehab—so determined to recover everything those fuckers stole from you; nothing stopped Ed Masen."

"Yeah, well, he's married with kids now, so he needs to think about more than just himself and his reckless desires and start acting like a responsible family man."

"Maybe you're embarrassed that you had to call the wife to bail you out, maybe you took her away from something and you upset her. _Big deal._ Get over it. She will. You're setting an example through every one of your actions that will resonate with your family; and you're showing that little boy that your disability hasn't kept you from living a full, adventurous life—that it's okay for him to follow his dreams."

"I should have been better prepared. I'm a Marine for crying out loud! Jasper's fellow Cub Scouts are better prepared than I was this morning."

"So, lesson learned, but for God's sake, don't change who you are. Next time there's a snafu—you take care of it and move on. That's the Ed Masen I know and that's the kind of role model you want to be for your little boy. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Ben handed Ed a fanny pack with the OttoBock logo on the front. When their eyes met Ben smiled. "A little something for your next adventure, courtesy of OttoBock."

It was a good-sized bag with a number of zippered compartments and judging by the weight of it, filled with something other than some crumpled paper. Ed rummaged through the brilliantly appointed tool kit while Ben typed away on his computer. Not only did it contain everything-from lube, to scissors, to tools for making adjustments to his pump and his foot; there was even a spare sheath and sleeve in the pack.

"The part will be here in the morning. Bring Jasper by at noon, I'll fit you in over my lunch break, make sure everything is adjusted properly."

Ed looked up from exploring the kit. "Thanks Man."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

"I meant for helping me get my head in the right place."

Ben shoulder checked his old buddy and laughed. "Like I said, that's what I'm here for."

~0~

Bella's eyes were red-rimmed and she was holding herself at the picture window when he returned. He loved that picture window; from the moment he'd come to Christmas Dinner nearly three years before, that window represented something he desperately longed to be a part of. Those smiling faces waiting for him, excitement in their eyes—that window welcomed him home.

But on this day, it made him sad. She was sad; and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass," he whispered against the top of her head.

Her face lifted, her lips searching out his. "I'm sorry I've been so mean. I think I lost my filter when you got me pregnant."

Ed stepped out of their embrace his heart pounding as if he'd just run a marathon. "When I did what?"

"Got me pregnant?"

Ed dropped to one knee and pressed his lips to her belly. He desperately wanted to say something, but there were no words for the emotion that hit him like a tsunami.

He felt Bella's fingers running through the hair he'd let grow just a bit longer than regulation standards. He pulled her just a little tighter, rocked them back and forth. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Edward?"

Ed braced himself on the arm of the wing back which flanked the left side of the window and stood. A quick calculation in his head, of the weeks with short answers and emotional outbursts, had him slightly concerned.

 _"_ Baby, you've been grumpy for some time now." _Don't pregnant women have bloated bellies and swollen feet? Is she having another of those mystery pregnancies where her body doesn't really know she's pregnant?_

Bella nodded, her lashes wet with unshed tears. "If I calculated it right, I'm about twelve weeks, God, Edward, I'm scared to death." He took her face in his hands and forced her to meet his gaze, his stomach rolled at the memories Charlie had shared. "Everything's okay? You're both healthy?"

"We have an ultrasound next week, but there's no reason to think anything is wrong."

"But Jasper's pregnancy—"

"Was exacerbated by Emmett's death," Bella assured him quickly.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Ed replied, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"No life threatening acts of adventure while I'm carrying this baby. Understand? I don't think my heart can take it."

"I'm not getting my roller blades back any time soon, am I?"

Her bright smile shone beautifully through her tears as she shook her head.

~0~

Ed loved first grade. The kids were adorable and he wondered how he'd ever thought family men made sacrifice of self in responsibility to their offspring.

In October, a parental career Show and Tell day had Ed proudly wearing his blues; and just after Thanksgiving, Mr. Banner asked if he'd like to help the class prepare greeting cards for service individuals that would be overseas for Christmas. How could he say no?

It hadn't always felt that way, though. Ed was fiercely protective; little Jasper had lived a life more sheltered than his siblings, attending a preschool that reknown for its service to children with disabilities. Being accepted into the same school's private kindergarten when the kid turned five felt like a safety net for Ed and he'd ponied up the bucks to keep Jasper in the same circle of friends he'd known for several years.

So, Ed felt hesitant about the whole public school thing at first; the nervous father even went so far as to explore the requirements for home schooling—Jasper was different and society could be cruel. Parents didn't always expose their children to diversity and there were times when it hurt to be different.

He understood that first hand.

But, when they entered the classroom the first day of school, Ed nearly fell over—the environment that greeted them was nothing like the 1970's classrooms he'd attended.

Motivational posters encouraged the youngsters to reach higher, dream larger and to embrace the things that made them unique.

The subjects on the artwork came in a multitude of skin colors and physical traits; what excited Ed most, though, was seeing a child with Down Syndrome laughing in a swimming pool with his friends; a boy launching a basketball from his wheelchair; a little girl rounding the bases of a softball diamond using forearm crutches, like Jasper's, in her quest to home plate. The teacher, Mr. Banner, was Ed's new hero; and the kids in Jasper's class—they were so damned cool. They interacted with Jasper in the same manner they did with each other.

And that—that, was a really good feeling.

So, it was of less consequence to Ed than his wife when Mr. Banner expressed his concern during November's parent/teacher conferences that their boy did nearly all his walking on tiptoe or when Jasper's pediatrician ordered a fitting for ankle/foot orthotics to be worn by the little boy.

It wasn't that Ed didn't care; it gutted him every time the little guy experienced a setback, but the orthotic would do its job; he knew in his heart, Jasper would adapt, he would be fine.

Bella did what she did best; she researched and studied; polled the parents in her online circle of friends and came out of her office rubbing her temples, her four month along baby bump now on full display. Ed wrapped her gently in his arms when she began to cry. "He's never gonna wear them. Benjamin's mother finds his on the floor every morning. Katie cries every time they put them on. What if the kids make fun of him?"

Ed understood her reservations, he'd done his own research and he knew AFOs couldn't do their job if they didn't remain on the tiny limbs they were designed to gently manipulate, but he had a secret weapon that would ensure they stayed in place. He smiled and kissed his wife's temple. "I got this babe!"

~0~

Ed slowed his steps to fall into sync with Jasper's; he'd been throwing the boy over his shoulder so long it had become second nature, but Bella reminded him repeatedly that their son needed the exercise that would allow him to master using the crutches with the same sort of ease he had using the walker. "So, we're gonna meet my friend, Ben today. He's the one who fixed your trike."

"Yowe PT?" Jasper asked, huffing and puffing as he navigated the long corridor.

"Yeah, my PT; he's a real cool guy. You'll like him."

When they rounded the corner to the gym, Ed picked his boy up and rested the extra weight on his unaffected hip. It was clear the kid had begun to run out of steam, and while the point was to build his stamina, it was not about completely exhausting him. Why they housed the prosthetic clinic so deep in the bowels of the hospital was something that confounded Ed every time he visited.

He and Ben Cheney were far past formalities; their bond forming over years of fittings and therapy sessions. Ed tapped sharply on the door before pushing it open.

The excited emotion that flickered over Jasper's features was priceless and Ed wished he'd carried the boy the length of the corridor and allowed him to walk through the door to Ben's office on his own accord because a Kodak moment was clearly about to happen.

The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wow!" he whispered loudly, craning his neck and gawking at his surroundings. "Wowwww!"

With a specialty in amputee rehab, Ben's office décor consisted of posters of individuals donning all nature of prosthesis. Numerous samples, representing various styles and brands of sockets and limbs, were on display. A shelf at Jasper's level showcased examples of prosthetic feet; multiaxis, single-axis, a number of dynamic response feet and several brightly colored running blades; the little guy squirmed to get down. When Ed placed his feet firmly on the floor, Jasper grabbed his crutches from Ed's hand and made a beeline for the prosthetics; Ed worked to get his attention.

"Jasper, this is my friend Ben. He's going to show us the orthotics I was telling you about."

Jasper's attention continued to fixate on the overwhelming presence of prosthetic devices. Just as Edward made to reprimand him for being rude, the boy's attention settled on Ben.

"You buiwd twansfomows hewe?"

Ed watched the corners of his friends lips twitch as he struggled to keep from reacting. Ben knew all about Ed's alter-ego; said the boy's reaction was the coolest thing ever. Now they were going to use that fascination to convince the little boy how cool it was to be the only one in his class wearing braces.

"I don't actually make them, I help guys like your dad find the most effective limb for their situation. The prosthetists do the formal fittings and everything. Downstairs we have an in house lab where some of the guys design and construct custom limbs and sockets. They make orthotics like you're gonna get down there too, wanna see? I could show you around."

"Weawwy? Coooool!"

"You have to promise not to touch anything."

"I pwomise."

"Well, then, let's go!"

Ed had previously spent some time in the lab, being measured and fitted for his first prosthetic and for the Ottobock he still wore, and after picking his friend's brain about the best way to get Jasper to regard the fitting for his braces as a positive experience, he had acquiesced to the new Microprocessor knee Ben had been trying to peddle since Ed had first come home from the war.

 _Anything for Jasper._

Ed was riddled with guilt when he'd been fitted for his first limb, and he couldn't have cared less about the performance it offered; but it had been a serviceable limb, allowing him to get back to life on two feet. A few years later, the OttoBock had been a definite improvement, but, even Ed knew that neither were anything like the limbs on the market today.

Functional and serviceable had been just fine for the weathered Marine who'd been well-accustomed to functioning without creature comforts in the sandpit of the world; for the disabled vet who was still licking his wounds and scoffed at the high-tech prosthetics as a luxury he didn't deserve, but becoming a family man was the best thing that had ever happened to him and his mindset was different now.

He wanted that high-tech prosthetic so he really could get back to living life to its fullest, because, it took finding Bella to make him see he hadn't been really living in a very long time.

Ed had put a lot of thought into what Ben said about being a positive role model for the kid and with any luck he'd get Jasper to follow his lead.

He didn't need to worry, for, as they walked, Ben engaged in what he did best. The pitch. Little did Ed know that it would be geared in his direction, nor did it matter; he was immediately sold, because he knew it was the perfect solution.

"You know," Ben said, under his breath, "we have an artist on board who does some mad designs on both orthotics and prosthetics. I was thinking—imagine if you both did it." Ben whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "You know it'll work."

Ed loved the kid in his arms more than life itself, and he would do anything he had to in order to help Jasper reach his full potential; he couldn't have thought of a cooler way to keep those orthotics on his legs till his gait was corrected.

~0~

Eyes wide with curiosity, Jasper sat next to Ed on the upholstered table, watching as a member of Ben's team wrapped his tiny feet in stockinette and cast them for the braces. When it was Ed's turn, he rolled up his board shorts and stood, while they wrapped him in much the same way and cast his residual limb for his new socket.

Jasper watched as Ed put himself back together and the two followed Ben back to the office. Ben slid a ring bound notebook across his desk and Ed placed it in Jasper's lap. Ben folded his hands behind his head, and gave Ed a knowing smile.

Ed chuckled to himself. _Yeah, buddy, he's gonna be eating out of your hand._

"We'll have you guys come over the next few weeks for fittings, and then if you want to get your devices airbrushed, Garrett could probably have them finished before the holidays."

Jasper stared, owl-like, at the photos in his grasp. His fingers ghosted over different images, but it was the design that began at the top with torn skin and morphed into the nuts and bolts and hardware of a mechanical limb that stole his breath, and apparently his ability to speak, as well.

Ed nudged him. Damned thing was pretty cool. He could happily live with it, but he was thanking his lucky stars that Jasper wasn't a girl child who was into princesses or that little pony shit, even though he'd be the first to admit he'd be sporting a princess castle on his limb if it was what his kid needed, no matter how it looked, but, this—this was gonna be cool.

Ed held out his fist and Jasper bumped him back. "You like that, buddy?"

Jasper nodded, bouncing excitedly in his seat. "Yeah! Awice is gonna be so jealous!"

Ed barked out a laugh. "She sure is!"

"Can you hook us up with something like this mechanical design?"

Jasper drew in a sharp breath. "Bof of us?"

"Absolutely!"

Jasper danced around in his chair so excitedly, Ed grabbed his arm, for fear of him falling.

"I'm nevow taking dem off!"

Ben's shit eating grin said it all. "Told ya so."

~0~

At the appointment for their final fitting, Ben suggested Ed buy Jasper a pair of plain, white Converse All-Stars. When the devices were sent to Garrett, he'd work his magic customizing them all.

Ed received the call several days before the holidays and he was stoked at the sight of the extra special packages sitting under the tree. It took all his resolve to keep the secret until Christmas morning…

The requests started at four a.m.; the rhythmic cadence of Jasper's crutches touching down on the hard wood floors as he made his way to Ed's side of the bed.

"Is it mowning yet?" the boy whispered.

"Let's not wake your Ma, kiddo, she had a rough night. Go back to bed and I'll wake you when it's time."

Jasper's shoulders slumped but he nodded and headed back toward his room. "Awwight."

At five it was Alice. "Can we see if Santa came?"

She was eleven and Ed wondered if she still believed, but he smiled in the dark at her enthusiasm.

"Think you guys can stay in bed till six?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess…"

At five thirty, clanking started in the kitchen. It was his second Christmas waking in Bella's bed, and the rituals still made him smile; so far removed from the Christmases of his childhood. He slipped from the bed and donned his new prosthetic, hanging a do not disturb sign on the bedroom door knob, even though the kids knew better than to wake their mother on Christmas morning.

"Anything I can help you with Pop?"

Charlie smiled. "No, son, I have it covered; I've had plenty of sleep. They wake you bright and early?"

Ed scrubbed his hands over his eyes and nodded. "I don't know where they get all that energy."

"They weren't up all night stuffing stockings and putting toys together."

"I feel really bad about Rosie. I swear I thought she knew."

"We all did son. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Ed was still awash with guilt every time he thought about their conversation just a few nights before.

"When she asked if she could go Christmas shopping with me, it just sorta slipped out; she was really pissed."

 _"_ _Can I go shopping with you Edward?"_

 _"_ _Sorry kiddo, it's a top secret trip."_

 _"_ _I could help you pick out Mom's gifts."_

 _"_ _Already got that covered, kid. It's gonna be a quick trip, I'm just picking up the stocking stuffers."_

 _Her smile wilted immediately and he realized his gaffe._

 _With a small voice, barely a whisper, she asked. "What's a stocking stuffer?"_

 _"_ _You know, the stuff we put in your stockings?"_

 _Her face turned red and she gasped. "YOU?!"_

 _All Ed could do was nod. Cat was out of the bag._

 _"_ _And the Easter Bunny?"_

 _"_ _That would be your Mom."_

 _She threw her hands up and screamed as she stomped out of the study. "I can't believe this!"_

Charlie chuckled. "She seems to be over it."

"We talked after she cooled off. I still feel bad about it."

"Maybe you'll be able to redeem yourself today."

"I'm thinking this might help." Ed propped his foot up on a chair and pulled up the leg of his track pants and Charlie let out a low whistle.

"That's pretty high tech."

"Wait till you see Jasper's braces."

"Bells says you haven't even let her see them yet."

"They're under the tree. Sure I can't help with anything?"

"Why don't you draw your wife a bath and send the kids down to set the table?"

~0~

The kids squirmed through breakfast and scurried through clearing away breakfast while Ed walked old Trapper and Bella put her ham in the oven.

Ed thought they'd all explode, himself included if he was being honest, until everyone was scattered round the huge fir and Charlie started distributing gifts, a Santa hat perched awkwardly on top of his head.

Screams and squeals accompanied the sound of ripping paper; a mountain of gifts grew next to each recipient. An hour later, only two packages remained and Ed nudged his little boy and gestured to the gifts. "Why don't you go see what that is?"

A collective silence fell over the room as Jasper crawled under the tree and retrieved the large, colorful bags. A mixture of excitement and anxiety bubbled inside Ed's chest and he prayed he'd made the right decision in presenting the braces as a gift; even though Bella assured him their boy would be delighted.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed as Jasper pulled the gift from its wrapping. Bella shot her a pointed glance and their middle child blushed. "Sorry, Mom."

Jasper was giggling and trying pull the orthotics on.

"Hey, little man, hop up on the couch and I'll help you out."

Rosalie sat on the arm of her mother's chair, and Ed couldn't tell which one looked more emotional. He knew he was forgiven for the stocking stuffers when Rosalie hugged him and whispered, "You're awesome!"

Ed felt like his face would split as he smoothed out the soft flannel of Jasper's PJs and adjusted the Velcro straps around his tiny legs. He reached for the other bag and pulled out the canvas high tops, airbrushed with the same meticulous design that covered Jasper's braces, and his own leg as well.

"That is so cool!" Alice squealed.

Wiping her eyes, Bella whispered, "Incredible," while Jasper laughed and kicked his feet.

"You gotta sit still buddy or I can't get them all tied up."

"I _can't_ sit stiww!" The excited boy giggled.

"Well you gotta try! You can't walk till I make sure everything is snug." Ed was relieved that his friend had suggested a hinged orthotic. It looked so much more comfortable than the rigid brace that offered no flexion or extension of the ankle. And when he watched Jasper walk, flat-footed and seemingly comfortable, Ed's mind was at ease.

He was jostled from his inner musings when Jasper began patting his knee.

"I wanna see yowes now, Daddy! Pwease!"

Never one to miss a trick, Alice perked up. "See his what?"

"His weg, siwwy!"

"Oh, we already saw that!"

"Can _I_ see, pwease?"

Ed eased his pant leg up, heart pounding, excitement coursing through his body.

"Oh, my God!" Bella whispered, any manner of setting a good example out the window. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"It was a suwpwise!" Jasper crowed, enthusiastically.

"You knew and didn't tell anyone?" Alice demanded, hands on her hips.

"I towd you guys _befowe_ that Edwood was a twansfomow and you didn't beweeve me!"

"He's not really a transformer, Jazzy."

"Is too! Daddy taked me to the pwace whewe they buiwd twansfomows and Ben tuwned me and Daddy into dem."

Rosalie walked over to her step father and pulled him into a tight hug. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

Blushing at the heartfelt compliment, Ed kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I hope you're not mad at me any more, sweetie, did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

Rose nodded against his chest "I could never really be mad about it," she replied quietly. "Our friend, Tanya, told me and Al that the whole thing was a scam, so I wrote that letter. It was a test and for some reason I was determined to prove Tanya was right. I knew if it was Mom there was no way what I asked for would be there when we got up, but I wasn't counting on you."

Ed smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. "Don't have a clue what you're talking about hun, I just put the letter in the mailbox at the mall like you asked."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You were right that night, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yep. You said Santa is more likely to grant wishes if you ask for someone else. Every year I asked Santa for one thing, but it wasn't until I started asking for other people that my own wish came true."

Ed's curiosity was piqued and he wondered who it was that had a hand in making his eldest daughter's dreams a reality. He took a step back and dipped down so he could meet Rosalie eye to eye.

"Well, in the letter, I asked Santa to bring the bike for Jazzy. But when I handed it to you, I closed my eyes and I made a wish.

"I wished for it to really be true. I wished that Mom would be happy again. I wished she didn't have to work so hard. I wished he'd bring Transformers for the little kids, even though Mommy doesn't like them so much." Rose let out a loud snort. "We all know how that one worked out."

"And what was it _you_ wished for, sweetheart?"

"I wished for a dad and Santa brought you."

* * *

So, I'm gonna leave this right here. Can't promise there won't be more, but I doubt anyone would mind. I hope you enjoyed Semper Fi, it was so much fun to write.

I can never express my gratitude for your support. I've always sucked at review replies and with my current work schedule, I only really get one writing day per week. Please know I read every single one. You've made me laugh, cry and feel all squishy inside. I love you guys!


End file.
